Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: It's two weeks after 'Into The Devil's Den' and Emma must solve a rash of robberies in Storybrooke. 2nd in a series
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I don't own 'Once Upon A Time', ABC does. I'm just borrowing it for a bit. This a second story in a series and connects back to 'Into The Devil's Den' and takes place two weeks afterward. If you haven't read the first one then I encourage you to do so because you'll be so lost, even breadcrumbs won't help you ^_~. Tweet me at: RCoventry613)

Emma pulled to a stop in front of of the Storybrooke drugstore. She had gotten a call from one of the morning shift people that there had been a break-in overnight. It was the third break-in in two weeks. It was too early to detect a pattern and all Emma could do was take a report and gather evidence.

She sighed and got out of the police car once it was safe. It was still early so there was traffic... if what Storybrooke has could qualify as such. She made her way to the front of the store through the small crowd of curious onlookers that had gathered. She tapped on the window until someone came to the door.

It was the pharmacist, Mr. Clark. He opened the door. " Oh good, " He said then sneezed. The man was always suffering from some kind of allergy or so it seemed. " You're here. "

" I came as soon as you called, " Emma said. " Where did they break in? "

" You're not going to believe this, " Mr Clark said then sneezed again. " But it looks like whoever it was came in from an air duct in the ceiling. "

" An air duct? " Emma furrowed her brow. The points of entry at the last two crime scenes were also impossibly small for anyone normal sized.

Mr. Clark sneezed then said, " I couldn't believe it either but the grate is knocked off. "

" This I've got to see, " Emma couldn't believe her ears.

Mr. Clark sniffled, " Come this way. It's the duct in the back. "

Emma followed Mr. Clark to the rear of the store, an open duct glaring down at her from over the pharmacy. She looked at the counter, seeing a smattering of dust marred by petite footprints. From the pattern, Emma could tell the perpetrator was wearing some kind of climbing shoe. It obviously had to be something with really good grip for them to make it down the air duct without slipping.

" I see how they got in but how did they get out? " She asked. She scanned the floor for more prints but the thief had shaken off most of the dust before getting too far away from the duct.

" I don't know because all of the doors were locked when we came in, " Mr. Clark said and sneezed again.

Emma nodded. The other two robberies had no obvious point of exit either, " Well, those doors need to stay locked until I do my investigation. "

" How long will that be? " Mr. Clark asked. " Do you know? "

" Not really, " Emma shook her head.

" Can I do anything to help? " Mr. Clark said.

Emma put her hands on her hips, " Look around to see if anything is missing but don't touch. Once I'm done processing the scene, you can do an inventory and tell me what's missing. If any narcotics were stolen, I need to know about them. "

" The safe for them looks untouched, " Mr. Clark said then sniffled.

" Then just tell me if any prescription drugs were stolen, " Emma said.

" Right, " Mr. Clark nodded then sneezed. " Should I go check the cash safe too? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. The last two places had money stolen as well as merchandise. " That would be good. Why don't you do it now? "

Mr. Clark nodded then walked to an ajar door marked 'office' and went inside. He returned a few moments later, his face telling Emma everything she needed to know. " It's been broken into. The money that was in it is gone, " He confirmed then sneezed.

" I thought it would be. I have to go back out to the car to get my kit, " Emma said. " I need you to lock the door behind me and let no one in until I'm finished. "

" Right, " Mr. Clark said.

They went back to the front of the store and Emma walked out to the car, pausing as a familiar black car pulled in behind the police car. She stepped off the curb and got out her keys to pop the trunk, trying to appear like she hadn't noticed the car. She opened the trunk as she heard a door on the car behind her open then shut. She started rummaging around for what she needed when a scent she knew all too well wafted under her nose.

It was the smell of a campfire with undertones of a masculine scent and it sent a shiver down her spine as her knees went weak. " Good morning, Miss Swan. Quite a bit of activity this morning, " Mr. Gold said.

" Yep, " Emma continued to rummage in the trunk. She furrowed her brow, " What are you doing down here? "

" I stopped to pick up a few things but it looks like I'll have to wait, " Mr. Gold said.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " The store can't open until I'm done. "

" Then I'll have to stop by on my way home, " Mr. Gold sighed. " I have to go open the shop in a little bit. "

" Sorry about that, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold was quiet for a long moment then quietly said, " I haven't seen much of you these past couple of weeks. "

" Because your case is closed, " Emma didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. She needed to keep her wits about her to focus on the investigation. " And I've been pretty busy with a lot of other things so I haven't had the time. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I see. Perhaps you can come by the shop once you're done here? "

" What for? " Emma could feel the gooseflesh rising on her arms and her heart speed up. She could fight it for only so long before her body's reaction to his proximity overtook her resistance. The dreams she had started having about him had started creeping into her mind as well.

" Just come by, " Mr. Gold said. " Please? "

Emma sighed, " Okay. I'll come by. "

" Good day, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said and walked away.

Emma stayed at the trunk even though she had everything she needed. She took several deep breaths to get her head on straight before shutting the trunk, looking up just as Frederick, Mr. Gold's driver, drove past. Mr. Gold was in the backseat of the black car and gave her that damn smile when she made eye contact with him. She sighed then headed back to the drugstore...

* * *

The palace was dark but that didn't bother the petite cloaked figure that move through that darkness like a cat. The burglar was lithe and fine framed. She moved as if she weighed little more than a feather. By the way she moved, Rumplestiltskin could tell she thought she was alone.

He smirked to himself, knowing he would get a bit of thrill out of surprising her. He followed her all the way to her destination: The castle's treasure room. From the doorway, he watched as she collected baubles and trinkets deftly. She made no noise as she collected the items, plucking them gently from where they lay.

Once her sack was full, she turned to leave. It was at this point Rumplestiltskin showed himself, causing her to let out a startled squeak and fall backwards onto her ass. The hood of her cloak fell away, revealing she looked something akin to a cute little mouse.

Her mousy brown hair was braided and she had sharp looking brown eyes. Her little turned up nose twitched a bit and she had sharp features. He giggled, " I do believe there's a mouse in the King's house. "

The thief pushed herself backwards across the floor as Rumplestiltskin slowly walked towards her. " What do you want? " Her voice was high pitched, almost squeaky like that of a little child. Her black cloak fell open, revealing a tight fitting catsuit that showed she was indeed a full grown woman.

" Rumor has it that you're the best thief in the entire realm, dearie, " Rumplestiltskin continued to towards her until a wall stopped her from lurching any further back. " And I need your skills. "

" You want to hire me? " The thief's delicate voice trembled. " But you're Rumplestiltskin. You can do anything. "

" No, " Rumplestiltskin shook his head. " Anything and everything are two different things, dearie. Some times, I need a little help where certain... magic is involved. "

" What kind of magic? " The thief seemed confused.

" The good kind. The good kind that hides other magical beings from my eyes, " Rumplestiltskin said. " I'm working on a way to dispel such protection magic but as of now, I can't. "

" Then why don't you just work harder on it and not bother me? " The thief said.

" Because I need you to steal the thing that will help me do it, " Rumplestiltskin smiled. " Now, will you help me or shall I make a racket to attract the guards? "

" Don't do that, " The thief put her hand up. " There is a warrant out for my arrest and if I am caught, I will surely hang. "

Rumplestiltskin giggled as he produced a 'wanted' poster with the thief's picture and list of crimes from out of thin air. " Don't you think I know that already, Clarissa? That is exactly why I chose you. "

" I'll do it but you have to do something for me, " Clarissa said.

" I'm the one who sets the terms of the deal, dearie, " Rumplestiltskin said sharply.

Clarissa sighed, " Fine. Fine. If I do this, what will you do for me? "

Rumplestiltskin put his finger to his chin as he thought then snapped his fingers, " You get what I need and I will make sure you are whisked away to somewhere safe where you'll never have to worry about anything again. "

" Somewhere safe? " Clarissa arched an eyebrow.

" Well, no place is truly safe, dearie. I will, however make sure it's somewhere a lot safer than here, " Rumplestiltskin said. He put his hand out to her, " Deal? "

Just then, the sound of running feet came echoing down the hallway. It was most definitely the guards coming towards the treasure room. Clarissa looked panicked for a second then looked at Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched hand. She had a flash in her mind of the Gallows pole and it frightened her even more than the hobgoblin before her. She grabbed his hand and shook it, " Deal. "

" I hope you don't mind heights, " Rumplestiltskin said as he jerked Clarissa to her feet, tucking her under his arm quickly due to her small size and headed for the nearest window. She clung to him tightly, her fingernails digging into the leather of his shirt. He jumped up on the window ledge as if it were nothing, launching into the air just as the guards started shouting for him to stop.

" Are you crazy? " Clarissa shouted.

" Have a little faith in me dearie, " Rumplestiltskin said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, they slowed down considerably, floating until their feet touched the ground. Rumplestiltskin set Clarissa down, finding she was indeed tiny. He wasn't a very big man himself but he felt large standing next to her

She barely came to his shoulder and he couldn't help but laugh. " What are you? " He poked at her shoulder with his index finger. " Twelve? "

Clarissa slapped his hand away. She put her hand in the middle of his chest and shoved him back hard, " Twenty five. "

Rumplestiltskin glared at her and grabbed her by the arm, " Don't you ever touch me again! "

" Look! " A guard shouted from somewhere above them. " There they are! Ready your bows, men! "

" Damn, " Rumplestiltskin hissed. He grabbed the Clarissa's hand, " Now run. "

Clarissa stumbled through the first couple of steps but soon matched pace with him. " Where are we going? " She asked as they took off down the cobblestone streets that surrounded the castle.

" I was hoping to your place, " Rumplestiltskin replied. " Tell me where you live. "

" The clock tower, " Clarissa said.

Rumplestiltskin nodded and headed for the tower in the center of town...

* * *

Emma sat in a booth at Granny's, her lunch inches from her hand and growing cold. She was trying to put together the information she had gathered from the crime scenes, her notes scattered all over the table. She had made a bubble chart on a yellow legal pad, drawing lines to everything each robbery had in common, which was actually very little. The robberies were all over town, the only common bond being how the perpetrator got in and out.

She had pondered it until she couldn't look at it anymore, her eyes drawn to the street outside. As she stared at the pedestrians and cars, she noticed an all too familiar person hobbling up the sidewalk across the street. She caught her breath when she realized Mr. Gold was heading for Granny's. She stood up and started to gather her things, hoping she could beat a hasty retreat out the back before he came in.

" What's up? " Ruby skittered over when she saw Emma scrambling.

" I need to go out the back but I can't carry all of this stuff, " Emma said. She froze when she heard the bell on the door and the familiar tapping of Mr. Gold's cane. It was almost like he wanted her to know he was coming instead of creeping up on her like he was so good at. She sighed and slumped back down to the booth, " Never mind. "

" Good afternoon, Ruby, " Mr. Gold said as he neared the table. His eyes lingered on her for a brief moment but it was nothing like the stares Ruby got from the other men in town.

" Hey, " Ruby forced a smile and gave an awkward wave. " What can I get for you? "

" Nothing really, " Mr. Gold replied. " I came to see Miss Swan. "

" Alright then, " Ruby took a step back. " Just call me if you need anything. "

" I will, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma glared at Ruby and mouthed, " Don't go. "

Ruby mouthed back, " I'm sorry. "

Emma frowned as Ruby retreated back to the bar. She hated the way everyone seemed to vaporize when Mr. Gold was around, leaving her to fend for herself. She forced a smile when she looked up at him. " What do you need? " She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible though she was starting to get gooseflesh. It was coming up quicker than usual.

" If you're not busy, I want you to come to the shop, " Mr. Gold said. " Now. "

Emma held up the legal pad with her bubble chart and motioned to her other notes, " Actually, I am busy and I haven't eaten either. "

" You can work on that later, " Mr. Gold said. " As for your lunch, you can get it to go. "

Emma frowned, " What is so important, Gold? "

" I wish not to discuss it here, " Mr. Gold's face got serious. " It is dire that you come with me to the shop right now. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Did you get robbed as well? "

Mr. Gold put his hand up, " Shh. I told you I don't want to talk about it here. "

Emma stood up, " Ruby. "

Ruby looked like she was figuring someone's check. She snapped her head up, " Yes? "

" Pack up my lunch. I got to run, " Emma grabbed her notepad and notes. " I'll come get it later. "

Ruby came over and picked up the plate, " I'll have it at the counter when you get back. "

Mr. Gold moved aside to let Emma out of the booth then followed her out of Granny's. Emma went to the police car. She put her notes and notepad in the backseat then opened the driver's side door. " Get in, " She sounded sharper than she had intended.

Mr. Gold got in on the passenger side as Emma got in on her side. Even though it really wasn't that far, Emma wanted to get to the shop quickly. Less than a minute passed and they were there. Emma checked the traffic before darting across the street to park.

" When did it happen? " Emma turned to Mr. Gold once she turned the car off. " Why didn't you mention it this morning? "

" Mention what? " Mr. Gold looked confused.

Emma furrowed her brow, " I thought you said you were robbed. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " I haven't been robbed. You jumped to that conclusion all on your own, my dear. "

" Then why am I here, Gold? " Emma frowned.

" I need you to do something for me, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma's blood ran cold. She still owed him a couple of favors and she never knew when he would call them in. She narrowed her eyes, " What is it? "

Mr. Gold clucked his tongue, " Have a little faith in me, Miss Swan. Not everything I do is illegal. "

" I would argue otherwise, " Emma scoffed. All she wanted to do was get out of the car and put some space between her and the reason she couldn't have a peaceful night's sleep. He had gotten inside of her head despite her best efforts to keep him out.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Are we really going to go down that road again? You promised me we wouldn't, my dear. "

He had her there. She shut her eyes and sighed, " So what is it? "

" Let's go inside and I'll tell you there, " Mr. Gold said and opened the car door.

Emma got out on her side and waited as Mr. Gold walked to the door to unlock it. Once it was open, she followed him inside. He then locked the door behind them and drew the blinds.

" Are you going to tell me what this is all about? " Emma was getting impatient and the way he was securing the shop made her uneasy.

Mr. Gold glanced at her for a brief moment then started off to the back of the shop. Emma rolled her eyes, " Gold! "

" Come with me, " Mr. Gold didn't turn around.

" Not until you tell me what you're up to, " Emma nearly shouted.

Mr. Gold stopped and slowly turned, " I will once you come to the back. "

Emma growled, " You're impossible. "

" Right now, Miss Swan, " He said and turned back in the direction he was heading. He pushed the curtain aside and walked into the back room.

Emma silently cursed him as she walked past one of the display cases and noticed something wasn't quite right. The case was the one that the jewelry had been two weeks earlier, including a 100-carat diamond necklace. Now, all of it was gone. " Gold? " Emma called.

" I'm not asking you again, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold sounded slightly annoyed.

" Jerk, " Emma muttered under her breath and walked to the back of the shop. She stopped when she saw Mr. Gold standing behind the work table. " So what's this thing you want me to do? "

Mr. Gold reached under the table and pulled out a large aluminum briefcase. He set it on the table, " I need you to keep this at the police station until this rash of robberies is solved. "

" What? " Emma put her hands on her hips. " Don't you have a safe here? "

" I do but that is cleaned out as well, " Mr. Gold said. " This thief has already proven they can crack a safe and I just can't risk any of this falling into the wrong hands. "

Emma looked at the case, " So what am I hiding? "

" The jewelry from the case in my shop, " Mr. Gold said.

" And the rest? " Emma arched eyebrow. The case was much too big for just the jewelry.

Mr. Gold gave her the crooked grin, the one that made her even more suspicious of him than she already was... and made her heart race. " Papers and the like. Nothing that concerns you. "

Emma nodded, " Right. "

Mr. Gold picked it up and offered it to Emma. " I have the only key and I'll hold on to that. "

Emma took the case reluctantly, her fingers brushing against his as they made the exchange. The brief contact sent a surge of heat through her and she almost dropped it. He caught it, offering it to her again. " Be careful, my dear. There's some very priceless things in here, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma grabbed the handle again, managing not to touch him, " I don't doubt that. "

Just then, there was a very loud knock at the front door of the shop. Mr. Gold sighed, " Can't they see the sign says 'closed'? "

" Sheriff Swan? " Regina shouted through the door. " I know you're in there. I need to talk to you. "

" Very popular today, aren't you? " Mr. Gold smiled.

" Seems so, " Emma breathed, her heart still beating in her throat. " I better see what she wants. "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " She won't go away until she gets it. "

Emma let out a strained chuckled, " Don't I know it. "

Mr. Gold walked around the table and to Emma's left side. " Come. I'll unlock the door for you. "

" I think I know how to work a deadbolt, " Emma narrowed her eyes.

" Not the one I used. It locks with a special key only I have, " Mr. Gold smiled as he made eye contact with her. Emma's breath caught in her throat, a shiver running down her spine as he looked deep into her eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever. " I called you here for something else. "

" What? " Emma breathed.

" There's something I had hoped to take care of sooner but this is the first I've seen of you since I was under your protection, " He looked so sincere as he spoke. He took Emma's right hand in his left, holding it gently.

" Gold, " Emma whispered. She knew what was coming next.

Mr. Gold moved closer and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, close to her ear. " Thank you for saving my life, " He whispered, his breath tickling her cheek.

" SHERIFF SWAN! " Regina shouted. " Come to this door right now! "

Mr. Gold took a step back, slowly letting go of Emma's hand as he did. " We shouldn't keep her waiting. "

Emma watched as Mr. Gold walked to the curtain that separated the back room from the shop. She brought her hand up, feeling where he had kissed her. She took a couple of deep breaths to get her nerves together. She then listened as Mr. Gold unlocked and opened the front door, the bell tinkling.

" Why hello Regina, " Mr. Gold greeted her as if he were glad to see her. " What brings you around today? "

" I want to see Sheriff Swan, " Regina said sharply. " Where is she? "

Emma shoved the curtain aside and walked out of the back room. " I'm right here. What do you want? "

" I want to talk to you about these robberies that have been happening all over town, " Regina looked Emma over. She arched an eyebrow, " Are you well, Miss Swan? You look a little flushed. "

" I'm fine, " Emma said then glanced at Mr. Gold. Damn it if he didn't look like the cat that ate the canary. He had quite the impish smirk on his lips and there was nothing she could do about it without raising Regina's suspicions. " I have to go by the office first but I can talk to you after that. "

Regina looked at the case in Emma's hand, " What is that? "

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, who was now giving her a cautionary look. She looked down at the case then motioned to the display case they were standing next to, " Um, my crime scene kit. As you see, there're some things missing and I was here gathering evidence. "

" Oh? You were robbed too, Gold? " Regina arched a skeptical eyebrow.

" Yes, yes I was. I called Miss Swan to come check it out, " Mr. Gold said.

" I feel bad for that thief. I know robbing you never ends well, " Regina said.

" I've learned my lesson, " Mr. Gold answered sincerely. " That's why she's here. "

" Right, " Regina cast her doubtful eye back to Emma. " So do you always gather evidence without gloves? "

" I had some on, " Emma motioned to the back room. " I tossed them in the trashcan back there because that's where I finished. "

" She did, " Mr. Gold backed her up. " I saw them. "

" Anything other than the jewelry stolen, Gold? " Regina was obviously looking for a hole in their story.

" No, " Mr. Gold said. " I don't keep money in my shop overnight and my safe is very well hidden. "

Regina quirked her mouth as she thought it over then shrugged, " Well good luck getting your things back, Gold. Miss Swan? "

" Yes? " Emma said.

" As soon as you get that 'evidence' processed and logged, I want to see you in my office at city hall, " Regina said. Emma was pretty sure Regina was still having trouble believing the story she had come up with.

" I will, " Emma said.

Regina glanced at Mr. Gold then at Emma, " I have to go now. I have an important meeting at on the other side of town at one fifteen. "

" Then you'd better hurry, " Mr. Gold said, the clock striking one o'clock a moment after he spoke.

" Oh damn, " Regina said then scuttled out of the shop.

Emma watched as the door shut, leaving her alone with Mr. Gold. She glanced at him, " I need to go too. I have to find a safe place to put this stuff. "

" Please do, " Mr. Gold said. " I'll see you later, my dear. "

Emma walked to the door, wondering what she had gotten herself into this time...

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked around the large room Clarissa called home. The walls were lines with pilfered treasures and trunks filled with gold coins. He picked up a coin, flipping it in his fingers. He muttered, " Busy busy girl. "

Clarissa came back into the room carrying two bowls. She went to a shabby table with two rickety chairs, " Would you like some soup? " she asked.

" Not right now, " Rumplestiltskin put the coin in his pocket and sat down across from her. He reached into the cuff of his coat and got his flask. He unscrewed the top and took a swig. He held the flask out to Clarissa, " A nip, dearie? "

" No thank you, " Clarissa said. She really didn't know what was in the flask nor did she want to find out.

" It's really good, " Rumplestiltskin urged her.

" I don't drink, " Clarissa said.

Rumplestiltskin screwed the cap back on and placed the flask back in his cuff. " So you just steal? "

" As much as I can, " Clarissa said then took a drink of her soup.

Rumplestiltskin made a sweeping motion with his hand, " What do you intend to do with all of this? "

Clarissa shrugged, " Keep it. "

" I see, " Rumplestiltskin said. " So you don't sell it? "

Clarissa shrugged, " I get enough coins I don't have to. "

" But what if you have to flee? " Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow.

" Then I'll just get the jewels and run for it, " Clarissa said. She took another sip of soup. She smiled a little, " I'm in it for the jewels mostly anyway. I like the way they sparkle. "

Rumplestiltskin giggled, " Then you'll love the one we're going after. "

Clarissa arched an eyebrow, " Tell me about it. "

" Oh it's a fine gem, " Rumplestiltskin said with a flourish of his hands. " It's huge. You may have heard of it. They call it the Wyvern's Tear. "

Clarissa dropped her bowl, " What? "

Rumplestiltskin giggled, " Oooh. That got the little mouse's attention. "

" I've searched everywhere for it! " Clarissa jumped to her feet. " Do you know where it is? "

" Yes I do, " Rumplestiltskin smiled. " I know exactly where it is. "

" Then why did you need me? " Clarissa asked.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " It is sealed in a tower that is rumored unreachable. The only way in is by climbing the outside wall using teeny tiny bricks to walk on. "

" How tiny? " Clarissa asked.

" Too tiny for my feet, " Rumplestiltskin held up his feet. " It would have to be a child... or someone with the feet of a child. "

Clarissa held up hers, finding they were quite small compared to Rumplestiltskin's. " What about mine? "

Rumplestiltskin put his feet down and grabbed Clarissa's. He smiled after feeling them. " I believe they're perfect. "

" So when do we go? " Clarissa asked as she put her feet down.

" As soon as you're ready, " Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Clarissa stood up and went to where she had hung her cloak. She put it on and smiled, " Let's go. "

Rumplestiltskin leaped to his feet with a laugh, " That's the spirit! "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked into her office, setting the case from Mr. Gold's down on her desk along with the bag from Granny's. She stared at the case for a long time, wondering where the best place to hide it would be. It more the size of a small suitcase than a briefcase so half the hiding places she had thought about were now off the table. She recalled there was a rather large gun safe in the basement and decided to try it hiding it there.

She turned to go check it out, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Henry standing in the doorway. " Shouldn't you be in school? " She asked rather sharply. It was only one-thirty and school didn't get out until two forty-five.

" We had early release today, " Henry replied. " So I walked. "

" And does your mom know? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" She had an appointment. She told me to walk, " Henry said.

" What else did she tell you? " Emma knew Regina had most likely said something about not seeing her. She was pretty sure Regina always said it though Henry always chose to ignore it.

" She told me I could go to the arcade for a while, " Henry said. He held out two five dollar bills, " See? She even gave me part of my allowance early so I could. "

" That's just part of it? " Emma asked. " How much do you usually get? "

" It depends on my grades. I get five dollars for every good grade I get, " Henry explained. " I usually get all A's so I get about twenty-five dollars a week. "

Emma blinked, realizing Henry got at most a hundred dollars a month, " How long has she been giving you an allowance? "

Henry shrugged, " Since I was seven or eight I guess. "

" What do you spend it on? " Emma was still trying to calculate how much Regina had given Henry over the time period.

Henry shrugged, " I go to the arcade and get comic books. I save a lot of it though. "

" You do? " Emma asked.

" I had enough to pay Miss Blanchard back for stealing her credit card, " Henry said.

" I thought your mom did that, " Emma was confused.

" She did. I tried to pay her back before my mom did but she wouldn't take my money, " Henry said. He smirked, " And now you're here, I can use it to help you out with Operation Cobra stuff. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Just what I need. Another benefactor and a ten-year old one at that. "

Henry looked past Emma at the desk in her office and wrinkled his brow, " What's in that suitcase? Are you going somewhere? "

Emma looked over her shoulder then back at Henry, " No. It's briefcase. I'm hanging onto it for someone. "

" Someone? " Henry looked up at Emma. " Who? "

Emma thought about it for a long moment. She wanted to tell him it was for someone he didn't know but she knew that wouldn't fly. Henry knew just about everyone in town and everyone in town knew him too. " Don't worry about it. I just have it until I catch this thief that's running around. "

" Is that why you were at the drugstore this morning? " Henry asked. " I saw the police car from the school bus. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Someone broke in there last night but didn't set off the alarm. "

Henry cocked his head to the side, " But how? "

" I'm trying to figure that out, " Emma sighed. " Look, I really REALLY need to get back to work, Henry. Your mom wants a report about all this before she leaves the office. "

" She's meeting me at Granny's at five, " Henry said.

Emma shook her head, " Then I really need to get cracking if I don't want to make her late. "

" I guess so, " Henry hugged Emma. " Later. "

" Yeah, " Emma said, patting him on the back.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat on a rather large rock, watching as Clarissa carefully scaled the side of the tower that contained the Wyvern's Tear. He reached into his coat cuff and pulled out his flask, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. He smiled at the progress she was making, scaling the wall like it were nothing.

He was pleased she knew so much about the jewel and was eager to help him retrieve it. He watched as she shimmied through a tiny window at the top of the tower. He continued to watch for a long time, smiling to himself when he sensed she had it. He screwed the cap back on the flask then put it back in his coat sleeve before jumping down from his perch.

He moved closer to the tower, waiting for her to come out. He waited for quite a while, much longer than when she went up. He suddenly smelled smoke, wisps of it coming through the cracks in the bricks of the tower. Flames began to come out of top window, it's bright orange fingers licking the roof tiles.

Rumplestiltskin took a step back, closing his eyes as he tried to sense Clarissa. He frowned when a picture came to his mind of her scurrying through the trees on the other side of the tower, moving quickly... too far ahead for Rumplestiltskin to catch up to her. He let out a growl then shouted, " Little bitch! "

He heard a commotion coming from the palace adjacent to the tower, guards dashing out to investigate the fire. One stopped in his tracks when he set eyes on Rumplestiltskin. He froze for a brief second then shouted, " Men! Men! Intruder! Intruder! "

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and was gone in a puff of smoke...

* * *

Emma walked into city hall, her notes, report and chart neatly gathered together in folder. After securing the things from Mr. Gold's shop, she wrote the report and cleaned up her notes so they were halfway readable. She had concentrated on it and made it perfect in an effort to keep her mind off of what had happened at Mr. Gold's shop.

The kiss had been a total surprise. It made her wonder how he felt about her but she wasn't brave enough to ask. She was afraid she was misreading the simple action. She knew she would be horribly embarrassed if it was truly nothing but a simple act of gratitude.

She tried to put it out of her mind as she climbed the stairs. She had to have her mind on the robberies and how she was going to go about solving them. She reached Regina's office, finding her hunched over her computer, working on something.

Emma took a deep breath to steel her nerves then knocked on the door frame. " Regina? "

Regina looked up, " Oh. Miss Swan. I starting to think I wasn't going to see you today. "

" I had a lot of things to take care of before I came here. I had evidence to catalog and a report to write, " Emma showed her the folder with the report.

" I see, " Regina put her hand up, " May I read it? "

Emma handed it to her, " I didn't have much to go on but that's all I know at the moment. There're descriptions of what each scene was like... "

" Are you going to let me read it or are you going to tell me about it, Miss Swan? " Regina said sharply.

Emma took a step back, " I'll let you read it. You can ask me any questions you come up with. "

" Don't worry, " Regina said. " I will. "

Emma watched as Regina read the report. She picked up the last paper then frowned. " Like I said before, I didn't have much to work with. "

" Then you need to start looking harder, " Regina said sternly. " I cannot have criminals running loose in my town. "

" I don't want them here either but I need a little more to go on, " Emma said.

" A little more to go on would involve another robbery, Miss Swan, " Regina said sharply.

" I know, " Emma sighed. " But that's not what I meant. I meant maybe a clue I overlooked. "

Regina looked through the pages of the report again, " Can I ask you a question? "

" Sure, " Emma said.

" Why isn't there anything about Mr. Gold's robbery? I thought there we four including him, " Regina said. " However, there're only reports for the drug store, the hardware store and the appliance store. "

" I must have left that on the printer, " Emma said.

Regina arched an eyebrow and nodded, " Right. You left it on the printer. "

" I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, " Emma shook her head. " I was in a hurry to catch you. "

" These are the kinds of things that make me wonder if you can really handle being sheriff, " Regina stood up. " Two weeks ago, you put Mr. Gold in grave danger because you let him talk you into leaving him by himself instead of listening to ME, your boss. "

" I was still checking in on him though, " Emma lashed back. Apparently, Regina still didn't know she had actually been there with Mr. Gold the night he was kidnapped. " He told you himself. "

" You should have staked out his house, " Regina said. " Or talked him into staying under police protection. "

" It would have just taken more time to end up the same way, " Emma pointed out. " Mr. Durbin was unstable and would have cracked at some point. "

" I don't think so, " Regina said. " We could have done something to keep him from taking his life. "

" Do I have to remind you that he was a desperate man with a gun? " Emma said.

" I know he was, Miss Swan. But we could have caught him instead of letting him hang himself, " Regina replied. " He was my friend... or did you forget that? "

" No I didn't forget but you couldn't see him for what he was because of that, " Emma nearly shouted.

" He needed another chance! " Regina said.

" He made his choice and there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm not arguing about it anymore, " Emma said. She also didn't want to get so angry with Regina that she blurted out her theory that she had driven Mr. Durbin and Mr. Gold to the river.

" That doesn't change the sloppy way you handled it! " Regina pressed her fists into her desk. She sneered, " I hope you handle this robbery case better than you handled Mr. Gold's case! "

" I will! " Emma sneered back. " You need to give me some space and let me examine the facts I have! "

" Well at least tell me what happened at Mr. Gold's shop, " Regina said.

Emma took a sharp breath, " What do you mean? "

" The ROBBERY, Miss Swan, " Regina said. " How did the thief get in? "

Emma went cold. That was something she hadn't thought about. She then recalled something. " Mr. Gold has an apartment above the back room of the shop, " She said.

Regina arched an eyebrow, " Oh really? How long have you known that? "

" Since about two weeks ago, " Emma said. " After that first night when Mr. Durbin broke into Mr. Gold's house. "

" So what was taken? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" Mr. Gold requested that I not disclose that information to anyone, " Emma said. " I have to honor that. "

" Of course you do, " Regina scoffed. " I forgot the two of you got very 'friendly' with each other when you were supposed to be protecting him. "

" We didn't get friendly, " Emma didn't like the way she emphasized the word. " All we did was talk. "

" You were doing a little more than talking at the hospital, " Regina started.

" We're not going over that again, " Emma cut her off.

Regina frowned, " Then could you tell me what took the two of you so long to answer the door this afternoon? Oh, let me guess. You two were busy 'processing' something in the upstairs apartment. "

Emma's eyes went wide at what she was implying, " I was finishing my investigation in the back room. "

Regina nodded, " Right. Is that why you looked so rattled when you came out? "

Emma frowned, " I was upset because of the robberies. "

Regina looked at the clock then shook her head, " I'm done. Bring me the missing page of your report tomorrow morning. I have to go meet Henry at Granny's. "

" And I have a case to work on, " Emma said.

" Then I suggest you do, " Regina said as she started straightening things on her desk.

Emma turned to leave but stopped. She turned back to Regina, " I'll be out there tonight and every night until I find out who's doing this. "

" Then I'll appoint some temporary deputies to back you up, " Regina continued to straighten her desk.

" Thanks, " Emma said and left the office. She walked downstairs and outside. She got into the police car and started it. She backed out of the parking lot then headed to the police station.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked into Clarissa's room in the clock tower to the sound of ransacking and the clatter of gold coins hitting the floor. He moved slowly, hiding behind a stack of trunks she hadn't gotten to yet and got out his dagger. When he heard her get close enough, he jumped out and grabbed her. She fought but he was stronger than her and her struggling was useless.

" Do you know what happens to people who try to trick me, dearie? " Rumplestiltskin said as he brought his dagger up to her throat.

" Please don't, " Clarissa whispered. " I'll give you the tear. Just please don't kill me. "

" You wasted your chance, " Rumplestiltskin snarled in her ear as he pressed the blade to her throat. He sliced into her skin but stopped. He pulled the dagger away, " You know what? "

" You changed your mind? " Clarissa sounded hopeful.

" No. I just thought of a better fate, " Rumplestiltskin said. He snapped his fingers, Clarissa getting enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke and her empty clothes crumpling to the floor. He reached down, running his hand through the clothes until he found her belt. He pulled it out, finding her pouch attached to it.

He smiled as he opened the bag, reaching in and retrieving The Wyvern's Tear. He looked at it closely, smiling as he did. He looked down at the pile of clothes just as a little white mouse scurried out and away. Rumplestiltskin giggled and called out after her, " Watch out for cats, dearie! "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma's yellow beetle was parked so it was facing south on Main street. She had parked in front of the pet shelter, just a little ways away from Granny's cafe. Two of the three robberies had taken place on the street so she was taking a stab at where the thief would strike again. She would stay there for a couple of hours then drive around to look for anything suspicious.

She listened as the clock chimed out it was midnight. She sighed, hoping the next hour would pass quicker than the hour before. She cuddled down in her seat, pulling her jacket tighter to stave off the cold. Her eyelids started to get heavy as she tried to fight off going to sleep.

She had attempted to take a nap after taking the report to Regina but her mind wouldn't get off of the subject that had been bothering her since lunch time. More accurately, the subject that had been bothering her since closing the case on Harold Durbin. She was still having trouble understanding the way she felt when Mr. Gold came around.

The increasingly graphic dreams she was having about him weren't helping her sort her feelings out either. In a little over two weeks, she had five dreams about him and some came back a couple of times. One of the ones that had come back at least three times was the one she had the morning after she had saved his life. Emma's heart started to race as she recalled how the latest incarnation of the dream had ended... with them doing quite a bit more than kissing.

~What is wrong with me? ~ Emma questioned herself as she put her head on the steering wheel for a brief moment. ~Why can't I get him out of my head?~

A tapping at the window startled Emma, causing her to bolt upright in the seat. She rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw it was Mary-Margret. She leaned across the seat and rolled down the passenger side window. " Hey, " Mary-Margret said.

" Hey, " Emma said. " What's up? "

" I thought you might need this, " Mary-Margret shoved a thermos in through the window. She smiled, " It's coffee. Black and strong, just like you like it. "

" You're a lifesaver, " Emma smiled. Without a doubt, Mary-Margret had been one of Emma's best friends ever. If she really was her mother like Henry claimed, she couldn't have gotten a better one.

" That's what friends are for, " Mary-Margret returned the smile. She looked out Emma's window and suddenly looked frightened as she stood up straight.

" What's wrong? " Emma was puzzled by Mary-Margret's sudden change in demeanor.

" Good evening, Miss Blanchard. What are you doing out so late? " Mr. Gold's voice reached Emma's ears.

" Um, " Mary-Margret's voice became slightly nervous. " I was bringing Emma something to keep her warm tonight. "

" Looks like we had the same idea, " Mr. Gold sounded amused.

" Um yeah, " Mary-Margret stepped back from the car. " I need to get inside. It's kind of cold out here. "

Emma watched in the rear view mirror as Mary-Margret scuttled back up the sidewalk to the apartment they shared. " Left to the wolves again, " Emma muttered as Mr. Gold walked around the front of the car and came to the open window. " What is it, Gold? " She called out the window.

Mr. Gold leaned down and looked in the car. He had on a long solid black scarf and wool coat on over his suit, his hands covered with leather gloves, " You don't sound happy to see me, my dear. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " More like wondering what you're doing up so late. Shouldn't you be at home by now? "

" I should be but I was at my shop working on something. Time got away from me, " Mr. Gold said. " It goes so quickly when you're alone and busy. "

" It does, " Emma said.

He sighed, " I may have to forgo going home and sleep in the apartment tonight. "

" Sounds like it, " Emma said. She arched an eyebrow. " Did you need something from me? "

" Actually, I have something for you, " Mr. Gold smiled a little. He pulled a thermos out of his inside coat pocket and put it in through the window. " To keep you warm tonight. "

" I already have coffee, " Emma didn't take the thermos. " Thank you though. "

" It's not coffee, " Mr. Gold pushed it a little more towards her. " It's beef soup. I had Alston bring my dinner to me. He brought me too much so I brought you the rest. "

" I see, " Emma took the thermos though she wasn't sure if she'd eat the soup at all. " Thanks. "

" You're welcome, " Mr. Gold said. He was silent for a long moment then said, " Would you like some company for a little while? I'm not at all sleepy and I don't want to sit all by myself in that tiny apartment. "

Emma tried to look stern, " I'm on duty, Gold. Go read a book. "

" I don't have any I want read, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Not my problem, " Emma said it a little harsher than she intended.

" Talking won't affect anything, " Mr. Gold's tone let her know her comment had stung him a bit. " And perhaps I can help keep you awake. Please, Miss Swan? "

Emma thought it over. He had asked so sincerely, she knew she'd feel like a total bitch if she told him to go away. She also sensed he was just as lonely as she was. She sighed, " Fine. For a little while but don't distract me, okay? "

" I'll watch the street with you, " Mr. Gold said. He opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. He glanced around at the interior of the car and frowned, " Well... this is... "

" Not one word, " Emma put her hand up. " This car is the only thing that's always been here for me. "

" The only thing? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Nothing or no one else? "

" Not a soul, " Emma grabbed the thermos Mary-Margret had brought her. She poured some coffee into the lid and took a sip. She sighed, " Well, until I met Mary-Margret. "

" I'm so sorry to hear that, " Mr. Gold said. " Hopefully you haven't given up that you'll find someone who will treat you well. "

" Some days are better than others, " Emma sighed.

" Indeed they are, " Mr. Gold nodded. He looked out the windshield and was silent for a long while. He then glanced at Emma , " I still have some questions about my little ordeal and I would like some answers to them. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Why are you asking now? "

" Because I haven't seen you for two weeks, " Mr. Gold said. " It seems you've been too busy with other things. "

" I have been busy. These robberies started almost as soon as your case was closed, " Emma said. " What kind of questions? "

" Just a few things that aren't adding up in my mind, " Mr. Gold said.

" Okay, " Emma said. " Like what? "

" If I was driven to the other side of bridge, what kind of tracks did you follow to find me? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma had been bringing up the coffee for another sip but stopped. She let it down, realizing she had indeed mentioned tracks. " Um, I meant footprints. I followed footprints down there. "

Mr. Gold looked perplexed, " Why were there footprints if he was driven? He had to have been to get to me in the first place. "

" Maybe he walked up to see if you were alone then called whoever helped him? " Emma offered. She tried not to sound like she doubted her own words.

" He was injured, Miss Swan. Do you think he would have been able to scale such a steep embankment after being hit by a car? " Mr. Gold prodded. " If I remember correctly, you came from the opposite direction of where I went into the river and you had to cross quite a bit of it to get to me. Mr. Durbin would have had to do that as well and I just don't think he could have. "

Mr. Gold was right. She had to walk a long way to find him and there was the small problem of Mr. Durbin being hurt just two days prior. Emma frowned, " Um, maybe. "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No, Miss Swan. I just cannot accept that. "

" Then what do you think happened? " Emma asked.

" I don't know but I do know when someone isn't being truthful to me, " Mr. Gold said. " As I said before, you're not the only one who can detect a lie, dear. What's the real story? How did you find me? "

" What does it matter now? " Emma still was unsure about telling him about the wolf. She had pondered why Graham's friend had helped her and questioned if Mr. Gold was all bad if the creature had pitched in to help her find him. She didn't want to say anything until she was certain.

" It matters a great deal, " Mr. Gold said. " You not telling me the truth makes me feel as though you still don't trust me. I would think you would have a little more faith in me by now. "

Emma shut her eyes. She tried to think of something to say but knew he'd question anything but the truth. She sighed, " It's still... very hard to trust you, alright? "

" And why is that? " Mr. Gold queried.

" You know why, " Emma said sharply as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

" Because Regina told you not to trust me? " Mr. Gold returned the glare. " Or because Henry told you not to? "

Emma blinked. That wasn't the whole reason but it did factor in to some degree. She tried to look clueless, " What makes you say that? "

" Remember, Miss Swan. I have eyes and ears all over this town, " Mr. Gold reminded her.

Emma furrowed her brow, trying to recall every time Regina and Henry had warned her to stay away from Mr. Gold. She knew every time with Regina they had been alone but Henry... she hadn't been alone with him. He had warned her in public places, like Granny's.

Emma went cold, realizing that one of Mr. Gold's moles must have been a regular at the diner. She made a mental note to observe everyone there the next time she went to see if she could pinpoint the exact person... or persons. " So you've been watching me? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I watch everyone and everything I have a vested interest in, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said flatly.

Emma wanted to ask him just what his interest in her was but she was afraid to. She didn't want to make him think she was suspicious that his interest in her went deeper than the favors she owed him. She wanted to know if it did but wondered if it would change things between them if she were to mention it. He seemed as locked up as she was and delving into the subject would open doors that were better left shut.

The silence between them grew longer and her mind wandered back to earlier in the afternoon. A shiver ran through her as she recalled how his lips had felt on her cheek and her hand in his. He held her hand with a gentle tenderness she had never experienced... ever. She wondered how his lips would feel on hers, gasping involuntarily at the feeling the thought gave her. He looked at her, concern etching his features, " Is something wrong? "

" I'm just cold, " Emma said quickly. " The weatherman didn't say it was going to be this cold. "

Mr. Gold took off his scarf, " You need something warmer than that jacket you have on. Here, let me. "

Emma was paralyzed as he threw the scarf around her neck, the edges of it brushing her face. It was so soft, Emma was certain it had to be cashmere or something just as expensive. His gloved hands grazed her skin as he arranged the material softly. He was taking his time... and she didn't mind.

The scarf was saturated with his seductive scent and it made her weak all over. Each feathery caress made her skin prickle with heat, a want for something more springing up from somewhere inside of her. She felt a little bit of sadness when he took his hands away. He gave her that gentle smile that made her heart flutter.

" Is that better? " He asked quietly.

" Yes. Thank you, " She said, her voice trembling just slightly.

" You still sound cold, my dear. Perhaps you should drink some soup while it's still warm, " Mr. Gold picked up the thermos he had brought, " I'd hate for you to become ill. "

" Thanks, " Emma reached for it but something outside of the car caught her attention. She turned her head towards the source of the distraction, " Did you see that? "

Mr. Gold looked out the windshield, " See what? "

" That light on the first floor, " Emma pointed towards the clock tower building. She tried to gather her wits as the light flashed through the window blinds again for an instant. It was a yellowish one, like an old flashlight. " Did you see it that time? "

" I did indeed, " Mr. Gold said quietly. He turned to face Emma, " Are you going to investigate it? "

" Yes, " Emma reached behind the front seat for her own flashlight. " It's my job. "

" Then you'd best hurry, " Mr. Gold said. " I think they're heading for the second floor. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " How do you figure that? "

" My dear, I own that building, " Mr. Gold said. He then furrowed his brow, " I wonder why the alarm hasn't gone off? "

" I'm going to go find out, " Emma opened the driver's side door then looked at Mr. Gold. " Stay put. "

Emma got out of the car before he had a chance to argue, taking off for the clock tower quickly. She took cover behind whatever she could find each time she saw the light flash again. She frowned when she saw it flash in an upstairs window. She got to the parking lot of the garage and decided to make a break for it, darting across the street to the back of the building.

She got there just in time to see a petite figure in black scuttle into the shadows around the corner of the building. " Stop! " Emma shouted, wondering how the person got down. Her eyes were drawn to a ladder that went up the back wall of the building. She took off for the corner the figure had disappeared around to find nothing.

" Damn it, " Emma muttered as she looked every direction she could. She frowned when she realized she had lost the person completely. She turned to head back to the car when she found the car was coming to her. She stood frozen as Mr. Gold pulled up mere inches from her and she blinked in surprise.

" Need this? " Mr. Gold had that damn cat ate the canary grin on his lips again.

" Yes I do, " Emma grabbed the driver's side door. She flung it open, " What are you doing driving my car? "

Mr. Gold stepped out, " You left your keys behind, my dear. "

" That didn't mean you could drive it, " Emma wanted to slap the grin he had on his face off.

" And let you waste time going after the thief on foot? " Mr. Gold said.

Emma went to say something but just growled, " Get out the way. "

" As you wish, " Mr. Gold stepped aside. " Oh, and Miss Swan? "

" What? " Emma said sharply.

" The engine sounds like it needs a quart of oil, " Mr. Gold smirked.

Emma got in the car, " Thanks. I'll get it in the morning. Now get back to your shop. "

" Good luck, " Mr. Gold said as Emma closed the car door.

" Yeah, " She muttered. " Thanks. "

Emma pushed the door open, the smell of hot food gave her a tiny amount of comfort and puzzled her at the same time. She had driven all over town, looking for the shadow she had seen at the clock tower. It seemed like a shadow anyway because she didn't see it again. All her hopes of the case being a short one were starting to slip away.

She then returned to the clock tower and processed the scene. The place looked pristine and there were very little clues, save for a few dusty footprints. The point of entry had been again an air shaft, something just perfect for the tiny person Emma had seen. It explained why the alarm hadn't gone off but didn't explain how the wily little thief had got back out.

She decided she would have to visit Mr. Gold later in the day to walk him through so he could give her an inventory. It had to be done but she was anxious about what would happen between them and if she could keep herself together. She was thinking about what had happened in the car. She was fairly certain of where things were heading before she saw the light in the window.

~That would have been impossible to explain to Regina... making out with Mr. Gold in my car on Main Street when I was supposed to be on duty, ~ Emma thought to herself. Then she thought ~No. He wouldn't have let that happen. He's too discrete for that. ~

Mary-Margret was cooking something in the kitchen. She was wearing her white silk robe. She looked surprised to see Emma. " I wasn't expecting you back until morning. "

" I wasn't expecting to be back until then, " Emma replied.

" Any luck? " Mary-Margret asked, concern crinkling her brow.

" No, " Emma sighed as she plopped down in a chair at the table.

" None at all? " Mary-Margret asked.

" Well, I saw the thief but they got away from me, " Emma said. " I looked for a couple of hours but they just vanished. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " That's awful. "

" Yeah, " Emma said. She then sniffed the air and arched an eyebrow, " Bacon and eggs at four in the morning? "

" I couldn't sleep, " Mary-Margret sounded a little nervous. " I have to be up in two hours for school anyway. "

" That's true, " Emma nodded. " But why couldn't you sleep? "

" I don't know, " Mary-Margret still sounded tense. " I just couldn't. "

Emma sighed, " Happens sometimes. "

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side, " That's a really nice scarf. Where did you get it? "

Emma looked down, blushing when she realized she was still wearing Mr. Gold's scarf. " Oh. I got cold... "

" It looks like the one Mr. Gold was wearing earlier tonight, " Mary-Margret cut her off. She then covered her mouth. " I'm sorry. You were explaining. "

" It's okay, " Emma sighed as she slowly unwound the scarf from her neck. It still smelled like him and she was reluctant to remove it so she just let it hang. " We were talking and I got the shivers so he let me borrow it. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret's tone was still kind of strange. " How nice of him. "

" Mary-Margret? Who are you talking to? " A familiar man's voice came from Mary-Margret's bedroom. " I thought you were bringing food... "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, shock almost making her unable to speak, " Is that who I think it is? "

Mary-Margret smiled nervously, " I told you I thought you were going to be gone until morning. "

Just then, David walked out from behind the stairs. He was wearing a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a very surprised look. " Oh. Hi Emma, " He smiled anxiously.

Emma lifted her hand and waved awkwardly, " Hi David. "

" I'll go back to the bedroom, " David said and darted back to where he said he was going.

Emma stared at Mary-Margret in utter shock. She leaned closer and whispered sharply, " So that's why you weren't sleeping. "

Mary-Margret looked ashamed, " Uh yeah. "

" How long has this been going on? " Emma asked, her tone still hushed.

Mary-Margret looked at her lap, " Since after he was reunited with Kathryn. "

" How soon afterward? " Emma asked.

" This the first time he's spent the night... or at least tried to, " Mary-Margret said.

" Mary-Margret, " Emma nearly whined. She lowered her voice and whispered. " I thought I told you not to do it. "

Mary-Margret looked like she was about to cry, " I know but we can't stay away from each other. We're meant to be together. "

" Maybe so but did you forget he's still married? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I just couldn't get him out of my head, " Mary-Margret said quietly then looked at Emma. She smiled, " And so I realized that if I couldn't get him out of my head then maybe it was because he belonged there. Haven't you ever had someone like that? "

Emma went cold all over. She did have someone stuck in her head but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. She sighed and stood up, unable to argue for she was just too tired. She headed for the stairs, " I'm going to sleep in my car. "

" I can make him leave, " Mary-Margret said.

" No, " Emma shook her head. " I don't want to be in the house when he does. It'll look... bad. "

Mary-Margret thought for a moment, " I guess so since you're the sheriff and all. "

" Bingo, " Emma said as she started up the stairs. " Wake me up when you leave for school so I can come inside. "

* * *

_ Emma woke to the sound of someone tapping on her window lightly. She opened her eyes and blinked, sighing when she remembered why she had to sleep in her car. She yawned and the tapping came again. She looked out the car window to find Mr. Gold standing there._

_ She growled and rolled down the window, " What is it, Gold? "_

_ " Is everything alright, Miss Swan? " He asked gently._

_ Emma pushed her hair back, " Yeah. "_

_ " Then why are you sleeping in your car? " Mr. Gold queried. " Did you have an argument with Miss Blanchard? "_

_ Emma narrowed her eyes at him, " It's none of your business, Gold. "_

_ " If you say so, " Mr. Gold said. He waited a few ticks then asked, " May I treat you to breakfast? "_

_ " Where? " Emma reached down and eased her seat back up._

_ " I'm on my way to Granny's to pick up my order, " Mr. Gold motioned down the street. " I can order you something then we can eat at my shop. "_

_ Emma's stomach growled, letting her know it agreed with the suggestion though her mind was apprehensive. " Do you have time to do that? "_

_ " Yes, I do. It won't take long for them to make it, " Mr. Gold said. " What shall I get you? "_

_ Emma sighed, " Eggs, bacon and toast I guess. "_

_ " Good choice, " Mr. Gold smiled. He reached under his jacket and got out a ring of keys. He deftly picked one out of the bunch. " Meet me inside my shop. Wouldn't want any of Regina's moles to see us walking together. "_

_ " I'll be there, " Emma took the keys by the one he had picked out. She watched him walk away then opened her door. She got out of the car and stretched. She then turned around and reached into car for the blanket. She pulled it out and shook it before folding it and throwing it in the passenger seat._

_ She shut the car door after locking it, walking across the street then down to the shop. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then put the key in the door. Her heart started to race as she turned the key then slipped into the shop. She closed the door gently and leaned against the wall to wait for Mr. Gold._

_ The minutes ticked by as an unexplainable anticipation built up in her body. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breath catching in her throat each time she took one. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and Mr. Gold came in._

_ His eyes locked with hers, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He held out the take out bag from Granny's, " Are you ready? "_

_ Emma nodded, taking the bag from him. She gasped when he placed his newly freed hand on her waist before sliding it around to the small of her back. He pulled her much closer, his grin softening a bit. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips " What are you doing? " Emma whispered._

_ " Picking up where we left off last night, " Mr. Gold said then took her lips in his. The kiss was powerful, as if he were hungry for something other than food._

_ Emma clumsily set the bag on the nearest display case then brought her hands up to his shoulders. She returned the kiss with the same intensity he was giving her, the heat from his body melting into hers. They broke for air, Emma easing her hands down between them. She gave him a coy glance as her hands went to the buttons of his jacket._

_ Mr. Gold sucked at her lips and kissed her jaw as her trembling hands fumbled with the buttons. Once they were undone, he captured her lips in another heated kiss, gasping against her mouth as she slid her arms around his waist and up his back. He pulled away a little and took a raspy breath. " Do you wish to take this upstairs? " He whispered huskily against Emma's lips._

_ His breath on her lips sent a hard shiver through her, making her barely able to nod and whisper, " Yes please. "_

_ Their hands scarcely left each other as they made their way to the back room and then to the door that led to the stairs. Mr. Gold let out a little sigh and pulled away. He opened the door before smiling at Emma. " After you, my dear. "_

_ She mounted the stairs, Mr. Gold right behind her. Though the staircase wasn't that long, it seemed like an eternity before they reached the top. As soon as they did, Mr. Gold seized Emma, kissing her deeply once more. They kissed until they both needed air. _

_ Emma watched as he backed away a little bit. He leaned his cane against the wall at the foot of the bed. He brought his hands up to his jacket and slid it off. He folded in half and placed it over a chair a few feet from the bed. _

_ He then put his hands on her jacket, sliding it off as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. He placed her jacket with his then removed his scarf from around her neck. He folded it and placed it with the jackets on the chair. He pulled her to him again, giving her a blistering, deep kiss that went on forever._

_ When they did break for air, Emma's hands found her way to the buttons of his shirt, fumbling with them as he kept nudging her towards the bed. She let herself down when she felt the mattress against the back of her legs, her hands never leaving Mr. Gold. When she reached where the shirt was tucked into his pants, her grabbed her hands and stopped her. She looked up at him, his dark eyes smoldering with desire._

_ He wordlessly untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the last few buttons before sliding it off. Emma moved over as he sat on the edge of the bed with her, his hands going to the hem of her sweater. Emma lifted her arms over head as he pulled it off gently but swiftly. He put his hands just underneath the bottom band of her bra, sliding them around to her back..._

* * *

There was a loud banging on the hood of Emma's beetle, shocking her out of her slumber. She was confused for a moment as she tried to shake the last vestiges of slumber and her newest dream. She blinked and looked around, remembering she had to sleep in the car. The banging came again and Emma sat straight up to find Regina standing in front of the hood.

Emma rolled down the driver's side window as Regina stormed to it. " I hope you have a good explanation for this, Sheriff Swan! "

Emma rolled her eyes, " I do. I saw the thief last night but she ran away. I came back here and stayed out in the Godforsaken cold in case she came back. "

" She? " Regina arched an eyebrow. Her eyes went to the scarf around Emma's neck, a glimmer of recognition going across her face.

Emma nodded, " Yes. She broke into the clock tower building and I saw her. "

" Well then, " Regina squared her shoulders. " Now we're getting somewhere. You can bring me the report on that robbery later. "

" Will do, " Emma sighed.

Regina turned to walk away then stopped. " And don't forget that part about Mr. Gold's robbery that you... left on the printer. Since you have to return his scarf to him, I'm sure it won't be too much to ask him for permission to let me know exactly what was taken. "

" I can't promise you anything but I'll try, " Emma sighed.

" Don't try, " Regina said. " Do it. "


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Rumplestiltskin lurked in the shadows that cloaked the outer edges of the royal gardens. His mark would be a guest at the party that was taking place before his gold hued eyes. He rolled the Wyvern's Tear in his fingers, waiting for the right moment to use it. He wanted to test it and make sure all the legends were true.

This was the second step in a plan to obtain a very powerful magic wand, the first being complete. He did feel it was quite a shame that Clarissa had been so foolhardy. She could have been very useful in stealing things for him but she had made the bad decision to steal from him. " Poor little mouse... so so greedy, " He sighed under his breath.

He sensed a strong presence of good magic, his mind going back to the task at hand. He brought the Wyvern's tear up to his left eye, scanning the forest around him slowly. A slow wicked grin spread across his lips when he saw a tiny pink point of light coming in his direction. " Come to Rumple, " He sang under his breath when he saw it was indeed the fairy he was looking for.

The fairy was unaware she was being watched, Rumplestiltskin could tell that much by the way she played around in the air on her way to the party. He even heard her singing to herself a happy little tune. As she passed him, his free hand darted forward, grabbing her by her diaphanous wings. She screamed in surprise then became terrified when she saw who had her.

" Hello, Meadow. I've been looking for you, " Rumplestiltskin took the Wyvern's Tear away from his eye, finding that his touch had broken the enchantment that had protected her. He slipped the jewel into his coat pocket as he sneered at the fairy.

" What do you want from me? " Meadow hissed. She was obviously in pain from the way Rumplestiltskin was holding her.

" I want to know where your mentor, Fairy Godmother, is. She has something I want, " Rumplestiltskin gave her a shake. He smiled when she cried out in pain, a great bit of fairy dust shaking off of her tiny body.

" I'll never tell you! " Meadow ground out.

" Tell me or I'll take your wings off, " Rumplestiltskin snarled. He got her very close to his face " Slowly. "

Meadow's eyes grew wide, " NO! That will kill me! "

" Don't you think I know that? " Rumplestiltskin shook her again. " Now tell me! "

Meadow began to cry, her tears slipping down her cheeks, " I can't! "

" Yes you can! " Rumplestiltskin hissed. He brought up his other hand, taking her tiny rib cage between his thumb and forefinger, holding her tightly. " Tell me now, " He growled.

Meadow gasped in pain as he squeezed her, certain he would break her ribs if she didn't tell. Panic flooded her body when Rumplestiltskin began to tug at one of her wings. He did it gently but soon pulled it to where Meadow could feel it starting to come loose from her back. She let out an anguished cry when she felt her skin begin to tear, " Please stop! I'll tell! "

Rumplestiltskin smirked, " I knew you would. "

" My mentor is patron to the family of King George, " Meadow whispered, unable to speak any louder because she was in so much pain.

Rumplestiltskin let out a sinister chuckle, " Oh. I know King George quite well. I gave him a son some years ago. "

" Go to him and he will know where to find her... " Meadow murmured. Her breath was short, like she couldn't get any air, color draining from her face before slumping over in Rumplestiltskin's fingers.

" I'm not done with you yet, " Rumplestiltskin shook the little fairy's limp body as he watched her sparkle fade away and a trickle of blood run out of the corner of her mouth. He frowned, realizing that maybe he had held her TOO tightly. " Tsk, tsk. So delicate, " He muttered to himself as he placed her in a knothole on the tree. He walked away, concocting the next step in his plan...

* * *

Emma trudged up the stairs to Dr. Hopper's storage space. It was the only place in the clock tower building she hadn't been able to check after chasing the thief and was told by Mr. Gold it was under lease to Dr. Hopper. She had put it off until she could talk to Archie because the door was locked and she didn't want to go in without him there. She trusted that he was honest enough to let her know if anything was amiss.

After being so rudely awakened by Regina at seven-thirty, she dragged herself back home to find a huge breakfast prepared for her and a note from Mary-Margret that simply read 'Sorry'. She scarfed a piece of toast and threw back a glass of orange juice before she hauled her tired ass to bed. She had managed to get three hours in before waking up at eleven, unable to sleep any longer. There was just too much on her mind to get any meaningful rest.

She knocked on the door and waited. She had called before leaving Mary-Margret's to let him know she needed to look around. A minute after she knocked, he walked up from the street access stairs. He was wearing a brown tweed suit, brown tie and white shirt. " Oh Miss Swan. You're here already. I had to find the keys. "

Emma smiled, " Well, I guess you didn't check anything before I came. "

" No. I haven't been here. I thought I'd just leave everything alone until you got here. I even moved my appointments around so I could look with you. "

" Excellent, Archie. Let's go, " Emma said.

Archie stepped aside after unlocking the door, " After you. "

Emma walked into the storage room and it seemed like nothing had been gone through at all. She walked around, looking closer at everything as Archie waited by the door. " Would you like to take a look around now, Archie? I don't see anything on the surface. "

Archie nodded, " Okay. "

Emma scribbled out a few notes in her notebook as Archie looked around, " Make sure you look very carefully. If anything's missing I have to put it in my report. "

" Right, " Archie nodded. He glanced at Emma, " So how are you, Miss Swan? "

" I'm fine, " Emma replied.

" I heard about what happened down at the bridge, " Archie said as he continued to look through his things. The room seemed to contain files mostly, folders stacked in some sort of order that made sense to Archie.

" It's been two weeks, " Emma sighed. " I'm pretty sure everyone in town knows some form of the story by now, true or not. "

" Is the part about you discovering the body true? " Archie asked as he continued to look.

Emma frowned. It wasn't something she liked to remember. " Yes I did. "

" Have you talked to anyone about it? " Archie stopped what he was doing and looked at Emma. " It's an awful thing to see. "

" Awful is an understatement, Archie. I had to go to the river bank and throw up from the shock, " Emma said. " I can still see it sometimes as clearly as when it happened. "

" I'm so sorry, " Archie came over to her. " Is it why you haven't been getting much sleep? "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What? "

" I know what lack of sleep looks like. You are a perfect example of it right now, " Archie said.

" It's the robberies, " Emma said hurriedly. " I'm working like a dog to get this mess solved as quickly as possible. "

" Are you sure that's all? " Archie asked.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Are you trying to analyze me? "

" You look like you have a lot of things bothering you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try to help. You can't go on in the state you in before it starts affecting you health. Do you know how it would affect Henry if you became seriously ill? " Archie said.

" Yes, " Emma sighed. " He'd be devastated. "

" Yes, he would. So if you don't take care of yourself for you then take care of yourself for him. You can't be so reckless with your health when that little boy depends on you to give him hope, " Archie was emphatic in his plea.

" I'll be fine once this case is over and I can get some sleep, " Emma shook her head. She couldn't tell him ALL of the reasons she wasn't sleeping well. She wanted to talk to someone about it but he just didn't seem like the right person. He was too close to Regina because of Henry and she couldn't run the risk of her extorting information out of him.

Archie looked at her for a long moment. Emma couldn't help but notice his concern was genuine. He sighed, " Well if you ever want to talk, I'll listen. "

Emma let out a strained chuckle, " I don't need a therapist. I need a thief. "

* * *

Emma sat at the counter at Granny's. She was staring at a mug of her new favorite drink, triple shot espresso hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. It was pretty much the only thing that had kept her going for almost two weeks. She knew she was really tired because even copious amounts of caffeine weren't giving her energy.

After going to see Dr. Hopper's storage space, she had stopped by the sheriff's office to write up the 'missing' part of her report about Mr. Gold's robbery. She put it in her notebook to give to Regina but she would show it to Mr. Gold first for his input. She wanted to see if he wanted to add or take away anything before handing it over. After all, he was the one who made up the story about being robbed in the first place.

While she was at the office, she called Mr. Gold and made an appointment so he could come with her to examine the rest of the building. She made it for two o'clock, a time that seemed like it was quickly approaching. She didn't know if she could face him, not after the dream she had and what had happened in the car.

Ruby came over, " Hey girl. You look like Hell. "

Emma sighed. She was the second person who had showed concern for her that day. It made her wonder if she was really failing that bad at hiding her fatigue. " I feel like Hell. I haven't been able to get a decent night's sleep for a while now. "

" Oh? Why not? " Ruby arched an eyebrow.

" Work and other things, " Emma replied.

" Other things? " Ruby arched an eyebrow and smirked. " Would the other thing happen to be a guy? "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Is that all you think about? Guys? "

Ruby giggled, " Yeah, maybe. So is it a guy? I can give you lots of great advice if you're having trouble. "

Emma sighed, " Don't worry about it. I think I can handle it. "

" You don't have to give me names. Just tell me the situation and I'll tell you what I think, " Ruby put her hands up in a pleading position.

Emma shook her head, " I have an appointment really soon. I can't get into it right now. "

" Please? " Ruby whined. " It's so slow right now and I'm bored. "

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, finding she had about fifteen minutes until she had to meet Mr. Gold at the clock tower to do a walk through to make sure there was nothing missing from the vacant part of the building. She didn't want to admit it to Ruby but the real thing that was bothering her was indeed a member of the opposite sex. She really didn't want to admit to who it was either.

" Please? " Ruby repeated and gave her a pleading look.

Emma resolve vanished and she relented. She had to tell someone and Ruby said she didn't want names. Emma sighed and looked down at her cocoa, " Okay. You're right. It's a guy. "

" I knew it, " Ruby smiled. " Tell me more. "

" There's not much to tell, " Emma chuckled nervously. " I can't get him out of my head. When I'm not thinking about anything else, I find myself thinking about him. When I am thinking of other things, my mind drifts to him. "

" Awww, " Ruby leaned on the counter and smiled. " How cute. "

Emma scoffed, " Not as cute as you think. I can't sleep at night without having dreams about him. They get pretty intense too. "

" Like how do you mean? " Ruby asked. She leaned in close and whispered, " Like as in... having sex and stuff? "

Emma blushed and nodded, " Yeah. "

" Wow, " Ruby said. " You've got it bad. "

" I do, " Emma sighed.

" Does he know? " Ruby cocked her head to the side. " I mean, have you said anything to this guy? "

Emma had to think about that. Sometimes, it was like Mr. Gold knew and was just playing with her. It was liked they were locked in a dance where he was leading. He would disarm all of her defenses with that damn smile of his, leaving her helpless to do anything but follow along.

She sighed, " I'm not sure I want to. I'm still so confused about how I feel about him. I also don't know how he feels about me. I don't want to tell him and find out he doesn't feel the same way. I don't know if I could handle being let down after everything... "

" Everything what? " Ruby furrowed her brow. " Do you have some kind of history with him or something? "

" Not in the way you're thinking. He's been really nice to me and doing stuff for me and I feel like that he likes me back. Then again, sometimes I think that maybe he's just being friendly and it doesn't mean anything at all, " Emma said and took a breath before continuing.

" I would hate to think it means he likes me in that way and it just be the other way, " Emma couldn't believe she had opened up that much and Ruby looked like she was overwhelmed by the information.

Ruby was silent as she processed what Emma had said then asked, " Like what kind of stuff? Has he been giving you gifts? "

" No. Nothing like that, " Emma put her hand up. " He's just been really courteous and taking care of little things that no one else has ever taken care of for me unless they wanted something in return and he's never asks for anything... at least not yet. "

" Not everyone wants something. You should know that, " Ruby said.

Emma gave her a serious look, " Trust me. Most of the people in my life have wanted something in return. "

Ruby cocked her head over to the other side, " Like what kind of things has he been doing for you? Tell me and I'll let you know what I think. "

Emma sighed, " He does courteous things like thinking about my needs before I think about them. He's quiet and gentle, not too pushy and... "

" A gentleman, " Ruby said with a wry grin.

Emma laughed and smiled, " And I don't know how to handle a gentleman... just jerks. "

Ruby sighed, " Sounds like a problem to me. Maybe you should just tell him how you feel and see what he says. "

" But I already told you, " Emma shook her head. " I can't. I don't know if I'll be able to take it if he doesn't feel the same way. "

" But what if he does? " Ruby said. " What if he's the one, Emma? "

Emma shivered at the thought. Never in a million years did she think her 'one' would be anything like Mr. Gold. Like most girls, she had imagined the mysterious tall dark stranger or the valiant knight in shining armor sweeping her away. Mr. Gold was none of the above, except perhaps mysterious.

There was so much she didn't know about him and she was afraid to find out. Regina had given her cryptic warnings about him but never elaborated. It made her wonder if he had a lot of skeletons in his closet or if Regina just hated him that much she would say anything to keep people away from him. " But I don't know, " Emma said.

" Girl, " Ruby grabbed her hands in hers. " You can't just sit here and wonder. If you like him, let him know. "

" I can't, " Emma said. " I don't know if I could say the words. "

" Then ask him without asking him, " Ruby said.

Emma furrowed her brow, " How do I do that? "

Ruby smiled, " Next time you're with him, look into his eyes. If he feels the same way, maybe he'll kiss you. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " And if he doesn't? "

" I guess it either means he doesn't feel the same way or he's clueless, " Ruby said. " What's the worst that could happen? "

Emma thought it over, " He could freak out on me, tell me he doesn't like me back and then I'll have to see him every day until I can get out of this place. Either that or he could like me back and want to be with me. "

" How can that last part be 'worse'? " Ruby looked confused.

" Because I've hardly ever went past one night with anyone, Ruby. I suck at relationships, " Emma sighed.

" Well if he's as nice as you say he is, maybe he'll be patient and help you learn the ropes. It sounds like you have found a fantastic man. You shouldn't let him get away if you have feelings for him, " Ruby gave her hands a squeeze. " You deserve it. "

Emma looked down at her cocoa, " Do you think I do? "

Ruby nodded, " Yes. "

The bell on the door jingled, Ruby looking over to see if it was someone coming in or going out. She let go of Emma's hands. " What time was your appointment? " She asked quietly.

" Two, " Emma said then looked up at the clock to find it was ten after.

" Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold's sharp tone made Emma knock her cocoa over. He had once again slipped up on her without her even noticing.

" Damn it, Gold, " Emma growled as she and Ruby grabbed for napkins to sop up the mess.

Mr. Gold frowned, " You're late for our appointment. I thought you wanted to meet me at two sharp. "

" I got distracted, " Emma said as she and Ruby continued to wipe up the spill.

" I would appreciate it if you would please come with me and get this over with, " Mr. Gold said then threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter. " This should cover Miss Swan's drink. "

Ruby looked at the bill, " This is more than enough. "

" Then keep the change, " Mr. Gold said flatly. He turned his attention back to Emma. " Let's go, Miss Swan. "

Emma growled, " But I needed that. "

" Then you can come back for another once we're done, " Mr. Gold said. He was being insistent like when he had retrieved her the day before... when he had kissed her on the cheek.

Emma furrowed her brow, wondering if there was a reason he was being so pushy. She sighed, " Alright. Let's go. "

Mr. Gold stepped away so Emma could dismount the stool, swaying a bit as she reclaimed her dodgy balance. She had been having trouble with it because of her lack of sleep. He looked concerned, " Is something wrong, Miss Swan? "

" I'm fine, " Emma said. " I just got up too fast. Do you have the keys? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold pushed his jacket aside, revealing a key fob hooked to his belt. The keys themselves were not visible because they were tucked inside his pants.

Emma looked away after feeling like she had looked at the front of his pants too long, " Good. I have to go get something from the car and we can go over there. "

" I'll go ahead and you can catch up " Mr. Gold said.

" No. You're staying with me, " Emma said as they walked out the door.

Mr. Gold stopped on the front step of the cafe, " Miss Swan, I need a head start to get there. I can assure you that you'll catch up with me before I get to the building. "

" I'll walk with you, " Emma said firmly though the prospect didn't thrill her one bit. God only knew what Regina would twist the situation into. " I only have to get my notebook. "

Mr. Gold followed her to the police car, waiting patiently as she opened the trunk and got what she needed. They then started down to the clock tower building. As they walked, he glanced at her, " Have you been getting enough rest, my dear? "

Emma getting aggravated at everyone pointing out she looked worn out, " No. This case is keeping me pretty busy. "

" Well I hope you solve it soon, " Mr. Gold replied. " You don't look at all well. "

" Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix, " Emma scoffed. She didn't know if she'd ever get another good one again as long as he was in her head. The fact he cared about her well being was endearing yet unnerving all at the same time. It had been so long since anyone gave a damn about her, she didn't know how to handle it.

They reached the clock tower, Mr. Gold moving just a bit faster to get to the side door. As he reached it, he got the keys off of his belt. Emma got to him as he got the right key and slid it into the lock. " Ladies first, " He said after he opened the door.

" Thank you, " Emma walked into the building though her feet felt like lead weights. The last two times they had been alone together came dangerously close to leading to other things.

" Do you have an idea where the thief got in? " Mr. Gold asked as he shut and locked the door.

" Upstairs, " Emma pointed over her head. " There's an air shaft that comes down through the roof into the second floor. "

" Oh yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Just near Mr. Hopper's storage space. Was anything missing from there? "

Emma shook her head, " No. There was some evidence the lock had been tampered with but he wasn't missing anything. I met with him after I got up from a nap. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. He just goes straight up and comes down using the front stairs. He never comes into this part of the building. "

Emma nodded, " Right. So are we going to look around? I noticed a lot of boxes. "

" If you wish to do so, " Mr. Gold said. He made a sweeping motion with his left arm, " All of the things on this floor were left by a previous tenant that lost their lease. "

" So now it all belongs to you, " Emma recalled that little detail from his leases.

" Indeed it does but I haven't had the time to sort through any of it, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" So you wouldn't know what's missing? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold shook his head. " No, I would not. Were any boxes open by chance? "

Emma sighed, " None of them. "

" Then we shall move upstairs, " Mr. Gold said and turned to head for the stairs.

" You seem in a hurry to get this over with, " Emma pointed out.

Mr. Gold turned his head slowly, " I am a busy man, Miss Swan. I am only here because you asked me to come. "

Emma couldn't help but notice his demeanor was stiff, almost tense. She wondered if he had some kind of history attached to the building, a story he wasn't happy to be reminded of. She followed him to the back stairs and they climbed together, Emma staying close to him because he had to go slowly with the cane. When they reached a door at the top, she looked at him, " Would you like to rest for a minute? "

" No Miss Swan, " He said shortly as he opened the door. " I'm just fine. Let's finish here so we can go. "

Emma nodded once then looked out across the practically vacant room. She had seen the dusty old display cases during her investigation after chasing the thief, noticing it was set up almost like his shop across the street. Actually, the cases looked similar to the ones he used in his shop. A long empty spot on the far side of the room pretty much validated her suspicions.

" Those cases have been empty for years, " Mr. Gold answered her question before she had a chance to ask it.

" How did you know what I was going to say? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" It was obvious, " Mr. Gold said. " In fact, this whole floor has been vacant for at least two years. "

" Two years? " Emma furrowed her brow.

Mr. Gold nodded, " That is when I moved across the street. I used to have my business here. "

" But why did you move? " Emma said.

Mr. Gold looked at the floor for a long moment then said, " I believe you were here to see if anything was stolen, not pry into my personal affairs. "

" I'm not prying, " Emma said. " I was just wondering. "

" I didn't need as much space any more, Miss Swan. Is that an acceptable answer? " Mr. Gold's tone was pointed, like he was starting to get angry.

Emma blinked then nodded, " Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean... "

" Let's just leave now, Miss Swan. I believe you said there was something else you wished to discuss with me but I would like to do that in my shop, " Mr. Gold said then turned towards the door.

" Wait. I wasn't done apologizing, " Emma went after him. Her boot caught on a ridge in the old carpet, causing her to fall forward. One of the empty display cases was the last thing she saw before a sharp pain shot through her head and everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice brought Emma back to consciousness. " Are you awake? "

Emma opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed. Her head was throbbing so she brought her hand up to feel, finding a bandage. She groaned, " What the Hell happened? "

" I don't know, " Mary-Margret said quietly.

Emma looked down to find she was in her tank top and under a comforter. " Where's my sweater? "

" I took it off of you before I put the covers over you, " Mary-Margret motioned to the comforter.

" How did I even get here? " Emma glanced around the room.

" All I know is that there was knock at the front door and I opened it to find this HUGE guy standing there, holding you, " Mary-Margret explained.

" Frederick, " Emma muttered. She was starting to remember what happened before everything went black. She recalled being at Mr. Gold's old shop and he had been getting upset over being there. After that, it was blank.

" You know him? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma nodded then frowned, " Sort of. He's Mr. Gold's... driver. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said though it seemed she still didn't understand.

Emma sighed and sat up, " I was with Mr. Gold this afternoon. I had him take me through the building for the police report. Something must have happened when we were leaving. "

" He gave me a note, " Mary-Margret held up a piece of paper. " That Frederick guy, I mean. I guess it's from Mr. Gold because that guy doesn't talk and wouldn't answer any of my questions. "

" What does it say? " Emma furrowed her brow then hissed because it pulled at her wound.

Mary-Margret handed it to her, " I didn't read it because it has your name on it. "

Emma took the note and unfolded it then read it out loud, " Miss Swan, you fell as we were leaving the building. You hit your head and got a small wound. I took care of the wound and had Frederick bring you home. Please call me once you get this because we weren't finished. Regards, Mr. Gold. "

" Well, " Mary-Margret said. " Now we know what happened. Do you think I should take a look at the wound? "

" Sure, " Emma sighed. Mary-Margret sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma hissed when she pulled the bandage loose. " How bad is it? "

Mary-Margret looked closely and furrowed her brow, " It looks like Mr. Gold used some paper stitches on it and... skin glue. "

" Oh. Then I guess he knew what he was doing then, " She looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. She gasped then looked at Mary-Margret again, " How long have I been out? "

" Um, " Mary-Margret looked at the clock on the wall. " He showed up with you at a quarter to three so I guess seven hours. "

Emma groaned, " Regina's going to kill me. "

" Why's that? " Mary-Margret asked.

" I had an appointment with her as soon as I was done with Mr. Gold, " Emma sighed. " Has she been calling me? "

" I don't know. I haven't heard your phone at all, " Mary-Margret said. " Do you want me to go see if it's in your jacket? "

" Please? " Emma said. " I have to check my messages. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Be right back. "

Emma leaned back to wait, furrowing her brow when she heard a knock at the front door. She really didn't know who would come by so late. She listened as Mary-Margret opened the door and said, " Oh! Mr. Gold. What are you doing here? "

" Yeah, " Emma muttered to herself. " WHAT are you doing here, Gold? "

" Is Emma awake yet? " Mr. Gold sounded sincere and concerned. " I came to check on her and return some things that got left behind. "

" Emma's phone. I was just looking for this, " Mary-Margret sounded slightly frightened as she usually did when Mr. Gold was around. " And her notebook. I'll take them to her. "

" May I please do it? " Mr. Gold sounded pleading.

" Um, " Mary-Margret sounded unsure for a second. " Can I ask her if she wants to see anyone first? "

" I'm sure she'll want to see me, Miss Blanchard. This notebook has all of her notes on these robberies and I think she'd like to have it back. And I need to see her because, frankly, I was quite rude to her this afternoon and I'd like to apologize to her. "

" Rude? " Emma scoffed quietly. " You were being defensive and hostile. "

" Oh alright, " Mary-Margret caved just like Emma knew she would. It seemed like the only person that could say 'no' to Mr. Gold was herself. " Her room is upstairs. I'll go get her. "

" You don't have to make her get up, " Mr. Gold stopped her. " I can go to her. "

" Are you sure you can... " Mary-Margret's voice trailed off.

" I can make it. I'm not completely disabled, Miss Blanchard, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

" Right, " Mary-Margret said. " This way then. "

Emma sat up again, listening as Mr. Gold's cane tapped up each step. Each time it struck, her nerves wound tighter. Mary-Margret appeared first, " You have a visitor. "

Mr. Gold appeared a moment later, smiling sweetly at Emma, " Miss Swan. How are you feeling? "

" I have a headache, " Emma said flatly.

" Oh. That's understandable, " Mr. Gold nodded. He then glanced at Mary-Margret, " Miss Blanchard? "

Mary-Margret blinked then said, " Oh. I have to run down to the twenty-four hour market for something. "

Emma watched as Mary-Margret skittered down the stairs, wondering if Storybrooke even HAD a twenty-four hour market. As far as she know, the whole town seemed to shut down by ten o'clock, save for Granny's. After she heard the front door close, she looked at Mr. Gold. " So you have my phone and my notebook? "

" Yes I do, " Mr. Gold said. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the items. " It rang a few times then the battery died. "

Emma growled, " Regina's probably having kittens by now. "

" I'd love to see that, " Mr. Gold said wryly. He chuckled, " Actually, I did answer one call and I told her your were injured and exhausted. I asked her nicely to give you a night off and let the temporary deputies take over surveillance duties for tonight. "

" Did you say 'please'? " Emma scoffed. She had picked up on the fact Regina always backed off when he said the simple word.

Mr. Gold frowned, anger creeping into his eyes. " What did you just say? " His voice was low and menacing.

Emma blinked, " I was joking with you. I just noticed... whenever you say it, she lets you do whatever... "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold cut her off then chuckled nervously. " That's right. I guess it's something of a... habit. It's a way of letting her know I won't be swayed, no matter what she says. "

Emma nodded once, still puzzled by his little mood swing. " At least someone in this town can do that. "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold looked at the floor. He still had the notebook and phone in his hand and glanced at them. He looked at Emma and held them out again. " Do you want these? "

" I do, " Emma nodded. He walked over to the bed and she took the items from him when he handed them over. She put the phone on the nightstand because it would be useless to her until it was charged.

Mr. Gold looked at the floor for a long moment then at Emma. " I would like to apologize for this afternoon. You see, that old building has a lot of bad memories attached to it and I'm not particularly receptive to going in there. "

" I could tell that, " Emma said.

" I suppose you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had controlled myself a bit better than that and I am embarrassed by my behavior, " Mr. Gold explained. He looked genuinely remorseful, " Could you please forgive me? "

Emma nodded, " For that I will. "

Mr. Gold eyed the notebook for a long moment then motioned to it, " Can I offer you my opinion on these robberies, Miss Swan? "

" Your opinion? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " What do you know about them? "

Mr. Gold motioned to the notebook again, " I took the liberty of looking through your notes. "

" Why did you look through my notes? " Emma's eyes went wide.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Because you weren't there to stop me. "

" You are the most vexing man I know, " Emma said sharply.

Mr. Gold chuckled and gave her that grin that made her heart race, " Oh you are so beautiful when you are angry, my dear. "

Emma felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. Sometimes she wondered if he went out of his way to piss her off. It wouldn't be a surprise if it were true. " Gold! " She said sharply.

" So do you want my opinion or not? " Mr. Gold became serious again.

" Sure, " Emma sighed. " Why not? "

Mr. Gold nodded then looked at the edge of the bed, " May I sit? I have been on my feet all day and my bad leg is bothering me. "

Emma rolled onto her side on the twin size mattress to make room so he could sit comfortably. He took off his coat, putting it over the end of the bed. Her heart jumped as he sat, the bed sinking with his weight and the springs squeaking as he positioned himself so he was looking at her. " So tell me what you think, Gold. "

Mr. Gold took the notebook back, " I made a few notes of my own. "

" So did you catch anything I didn't? " Emma arched an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbow so she could see the notebook as well.

Mr. Gold opened the book and turned it so Emma could see better, " I noticed that this thief is taking little things, nothing too big. "

Emma nodded. He was right. Even at the appliance store, the thief had only taken small things, stuff that would be easy to carry. " I noticed that as well. It's like she does it all on foot. "

" Precisely, " Mr. Gold said. He pointed to a note he had made, " She is coming in the buildings through the air shafts. Could it be possible that she is leaving the same exact way? "

Emma thought about it. All the shafts had been over cabinets, display cases and the like. That would make it easy to get out of the duct work but getting back up there was the trick. That would take an acrobat.

" No one could do that, Gold, " Emma shook her head. " Not anyone normal anyway. "

" Are you sure, Miss Swan? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He pulled out some papers from the notebook that Emma had noticed but thought was her report about his robbery. He unfolded them and handed them to Emma.

She looked at the papers, finding they were a printout from a website. She furrowed her brow, " You know how to use the internet? "

" You'll be surprised at the things I can do, my dear, " Mr. Gold said with a coy grin.

Emma's eyes went back to the paper, the thought of the things he could be capable of making it almost hard to breathe. She quirked her mouth, " These look like those huge suction cups like you see in the spy movies. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " They do look like the sort of thing that could get someone back UP an air duct, do they not? "

" Yes, " Emma said. She frowned, " If they were small enough and acrobatic enough. "

" So you think we're looking for an acrobat? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" There's no we're to this. This is my case, Gold, " Emma said flatly.

Mr. Gold smiled, " A case you were getting nowhere on. And remember, I was 'robbed' too. "

" So, I'M looking for an acrobat, " Emma wasn't about to let the discussion deteriorate into an argument over particulars.

" As you wish, " Mr. Gold said. " YOU'RE looking for an acrobat. "

Emma nodded, " It would be impossible otherwise. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " Indeed it would. "

Emma frowned, " Gold. There's something you aren't telling me. "

" Well it IS just a theory, " Mr. Gold said.

" You said you wanted to share it with me, " Emma said.

" But everything comes with a price, my dear, " Mr. Gold smiled.

Emma frowned, " I know. Everything with you does. So what is it? "

" If I tell you, you have to agree to something, " Mr. Gold said.

" Agree to what? " Emma was wary. With him, it could be anything.

He smirked, " I haven't decided yet. Perhaps I'll tell you when I'm finished. "

" No way, Gold. I want to know now, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold went to stand up, " Well then I guess we're finished here. Good luck with the case, Miss Swan. "

Emma grabbed his arm. She couldn't let him get away if he had something she hadn't thought of. She hated to admit it, but she had been stumped. " Fine then. Tell me your theory. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " Do you know about the gypsies that live in the woods east of town? "

" Gypsies? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " There are gypsies in Storybrooke? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. They were once a traveling circus or so the story goes but they ran out of money here and were stranded so they just decided to stay. They've never caused any trouble and mostly keep to themselves. They come to work in town and go back home at night, just like everyone else. "

" So why would they cause trouble now? " Emma was confused.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Now that is the question. Perhaps you could talk to some tomorrow and ask if anything's happened. "

" But will they talk to me? " Emma knew gypsies were notoriously leery of strangers. She furrowed her brow, " How will I even know who they are? "

" I know a few, " Mr. Gold said. " There's a very nice couple that have come out from the woods and are trying to make a go of a normal life. They rent a house from me just off of 2nd street. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Do you have the address? "

Mr. Gold reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, " I do. I called them this afternoon to let them know you'd pop by with some questions tomorrow. They said they would ask around and tell you everything they can find out. "

Emma was stunned, " Wait. What? "

" Is something wrong, my dear? " Mr. Gold frowned. " You look unhappy. "

" I'm not, " Emma stammered. " I just... Why? "

" Why what? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " Never mind. I know the answer already. "

Mr. Gold got that damn smug smirk on his face, " Why am I helping you? Is that what you were going to ask? "

Emma sighed, " Yes but I know what you're going to say. You're going to say it's because you're my... "

" I like you, Miss Swan, " He cut her off.

Emma blinked, her heart going to her throat, " What? "

He smirked, " I like you. That's why. You aren't afraid of me. You have passion and you stand up to me when no one else will. "

" Someone has to, " Emma said though her mind was still reeling from his words.

" I believe we can make a great alliance against Regina, " He continued. " We're both interested in the greater good, are we not? "

" The greater good? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " I'm interested in doing what's right, Gold. "

" 'Right' is such a subjective term, " Mr. Gold said. " However, Regina is only interested in herself. You know that and I know that. "

Emma frowned, knowing she couldn't argue with him. She couldn't help but think he was after something for himself though. " So what are you saying, Gold? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " I want us to join forces to bring her down. "

" I can do it by myself, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold scoffed, " Yes. That has gone so well, hasn't it? "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " There's been a few snags but I'll get her. "

" You need an ally that knows her, Emma. I am well versed in her history and her weaknesses. You've witnessed it yourself how I can make her stand down with a simple word, " Mr. Gold reminded her.

" True, " Emma sighed begrudgingly.

" If we do it together, we can bring her down. I can keep her out of the way while you do what you need to do, " Mr. Gold smiled that damn smile that was so hard to resist.

" And what do you want out of this arrangement, Gold? " Emma asked. " You never make a deal unless you're getting something in return. "

Mr. Gold's smile softened, " Some of your time when you can spare it. "

" For what? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Companionship mostly, " Mr. Gold said. " I do get a bit lonely sometimes. I need someone I can talk to and to keep me company. "

" Then get a cat, " Emma said, her harsher-than-intended tone even stinging her ears. She hadn't meant for the comment to be so scathing but the shock of him asking such a thing... Well, frankly, left her shocked.

Mr. Gold frowned, " No. Miss Swan, I want human companionship. Someone I can have... stimulating conversation with. At your leisure, of course. I know you are rather busy most of the time. "

Emma thought it over. If he were going to let her set the terms and the time of her visits, she could simply stay too 'busy' to see him. He was one wily bastard but she could be fairly slippery as well. She would be playing yet another game with him but this was one she was determined to win.

" So when I have time? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I believe that is what I said. Dinner once a week, a walk through town whenever we meet on the street or a pop by the sheriff's office. I'm not going to be too picky. "

" That's a first, " Emma muttered under her breath.

" So what do you say? " Mr. Gold was obviously choosing to ignore her chide. " Of course, we WILL have to spend time together make our plans against Regina but that will have to be secretly... in my home or at my shop. "

" Of course it will, " Emma knew there was a catch but it did make sense. She knew that the odds of Regina's moles being in either place was slim to none.

" And your answer is? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" I guess we can give it a try, " Emma shrugged. " Meet up a few times for some mundane meetings until Regina stops getting suspicious and then we can get to work. "

" Grand, " Mr. Gold gave her a gentle smile. He turned his head when he heard the front door open then close. " Seems like Miss Blanchard has returned. "

" Emma? " Mary-Margret called from downstairs.

" Yes? " Emma called back.

" I picked up some dinner for you, I thought maybe you'd be hungry, " Mary-Margret was in the kitchen, Emma could tell because she could hear the clatter of silverware.

" Great, " Emma said. She looked at Mr. Gold, " Do you need anything else from me? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Not particularly but I do have something for you. "

Emma was surprised when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, the corner of his mouth grazing hers as he did. He took his time, lingering there before he said, " Goodnight, Miss Swan. Sweet dreams. "

Emma inhaled, his scent making her mind swirl. She let out a tiny gasp when he kissed her cheek again. She grazed his cheek with her lips and murmured, " Thank you. "

" I didn't know what you would want so I asked Ruby... " Mary-Margret's voice trailed off.

Mr. Gold backed away, letting Emma see Mary-Margret was standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes were wide at the little scene in front of her. Emma took a deep breath and tried to appear as if everything was normal, " I'm sure whatever you got for me will be fine. I'm starving. "

Mr. Gold stood up and collected his coat from the foot of the bed. He glanced around the room, " I believe you still have my scarf, my dear. "

" It's on the coat rack by the door, " Emma said, glancing at Mary-Margret. She was still dumbstruck at the top of the stairs.

" Splendid. I'll get it on my way out, " He slipped into his coat. He then walked to the stairs, stopping at Mary-Margret side for a second. " Good evening, Miss Blanchard. "

" Uh yeah, " Mary-Margret sounded like she hadn't quite come back to reality. " Good evening. I'll show you out... "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " That is not necessary. I know the way. You take care of Miss Swan now. "

Emma and Mary-Margret stared at each other, listening as Mr. Gold tapped his way down the stairs, to the coat rack and then finally out the door. Mary-Margret paused for about two ticks before she approached the bed warily. " What? " Emma asked when she realized Mary-Margret looked a little more than freaked out.

" What do you mean what? " Mary-Margret whispered sharply. " What was that? "

" He was just kissing my cheek and wishing me a goodnight, " Emma said then realized what it must have looked like from her angle.

Mary-Margret blinked, " Oh. "

Emma looked at the take-out bag from Granny's, " So what's in the bag? "


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma opened her eyes when she heard Mary-Margret's alarm clock downstairs. She was amazed and grateful she had slept without having a single dream the whole night. Her mind slipped back to the evening before, her hand going to her cheek where Mr. Gold had kissed her and wished her goodnight. She smiled for a brief moment before recalling the deal she had made. She frowned, wondering how she was going to swing it.

She recalled he said he just wanted a little of her time, chance meetings and the like. The part that seemed daunting was having dinner with him once a week. She was fairly certain he wouldn't let her get out of that at all. " Sneaky bastard, " She muttered.

She could hear Mary-Margret as she moved around downstairs but she had yet to say anything. Mary-Margret had been acting weird since the night before in spite of Emma's explanation. " Time to face the music, " She muttered to herself and crawled out of the bed.

She walked downstairs to find Mary-Margret in the kitchen, starting to make breakfast. She smiled, " So are you glad it's almost Friday? "

Mary-Margret didn't look up, " Oh yeah. "

Emma walked over to the bar, " Are you okay? "

" I'm fine, " Mary-Margret said. " How did you sleep? "

" Pretty good, " Emma leaned on the bar. " I slept the whole night. I needed that so badly. "

Mary-Margret started cracking eggs, " As busy as you've been lately yes you did. "

Emma furrowed her brow at Mary-Margret's stiff tone. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing, " Mary-Margret said as she put a skillet on the stove.

Emma rolled her eyes, " You're still not freaked out over last night, are you? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I just can't get my head around it, Emma. "

" There's nothing to get your head around, " Emma said. " It was just a kiss on the cheek. "

" Has he done that before? " Mary-Margret asked as she put some butter in the skillet.

Emma nodded, " Once. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said simply.

" Look, " Emma said as she walked over to Mary-Margret. " We're just... "

" Just what? " Mary-Margret glanced at her. " Friends? "

Emma had to think about that. She then sighed, " Yeah, in a way. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " Is that why you've been calling his name in your sleep at night? "

Emma blinked, " I have? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " You have. "

" I didn't know that, " Emma said. She really was unaware that she had been. There really hadn't been much talking going on her dreams, or so she thought.

" Is that why you never answered me night before last? " Mary-Margret went back to fixing breakfast.

" What? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" When I asked you if you ever had anyone you couldn't get out of your head. You never answered me, " Mary-Margret looked at her, her face more serious than she had even seen it. " Is it because it's Mr. Gold that you can't get out of your head? "

Emma went cold. She didn't want to say the words out loud but the look Mary-Margret was giving her was piercing. She sighed, " Maybe. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " You need to stop this before you get hurt. "

" I think I can handle it, Mary-Margret. You don't need to worry about me, " Emma said.

" I hope so, " Mary-Margret said. She then looked at Emma with the most serious look she had ever seen on the school teacher's face, " You don't know what that man is capable of. "

* * *

Emma pulled to a stop in front city hall, bracing herself for what she was sure to be a tongue lashing. After an awkward breakfast with Mary-Margret, Emma went to the sheriff's office to update her report to include the break-in at the clock tower building. She also put in the part she 'forgot' about Mr. Gold's 'robbery'. She sat there for a long moment before muttering, " Let's get this over with. "

The walk to Regina's office seemed to take twice as long, her back tensing up with each step she took. When she reached the door, she lifted her hand to knock, hesitating before rapping lightly on the doorjamb. Regina looked up from her desk and smiled a revoltingly sweet smile. It was the one she always had when she was about to rip into someone.

" Good morning, Sheriff Swan. So good of you to finally come by, " Regina said then feigned concern. " How is your head? That's quite a bruise. "

" Fine, " Emma said. " It still huts a little bit. "

" It was so nice of Mr. Gold to let me know that you were in injured and needed rest, " Regina said. " And it was so courteous of the thief to take a night off as well. "

" I guess I spooked her the other night, " Emma said. " She's probably going to lay low for a while now. "

" Perhaps, " Regina's eyes narrowed a bit. " Tell me, why exactly was Mr. Gold answering YOUR phone? "

Emma sighed as she approached the desk slowly, " I dropped it when we were doing a walk through of the latest break-in. "

" Oh? So is he working for the Sheriff's office now? " Regina asked sarcastically.

" No, " Emma said. " It was a building he owned. I wanted him there to tell me what was missing. "

" My my my, isn't he having bad luck this week. Broke in on twice in two days and can't do anything about it but call you, " Regina sounded incredulous. She smirked, " So did you forget that report on the printer as well? "

Emma held out the folder with the updated report, " Actually no. I have it and the one from the pawn shop in here as well. "

Regina took the folder and opened it. She scanned the report, frowning at the last page. " So nothing was taken in the second break-in? "

" There was nothing to take. The building was vacant, " Emma explained.

Regina quirked the corner of her mouth, " And what building of his was it? "

" The clock tower building, " Emma said. " The spaces that face 2nd street. "

Regina smirked, " Oh yes. How did you ever get him to go in there? "

Emma furrowed her brow, " I asked him to let me in and I said he needed to go with me. "

" That's a surprise he would even set foot in that place, " Regina closed the report. She clasped her hands in front of her, " You seem to be spending quite a bit of time with Mr. Gold lately, Miss Swan. Do you care to tell me why? "

Emma scoffed, " You saw what happened the last time he was robbed. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt again. "

" Right, " Regina said. " I also saw how he just got probation instead of going to jail for assault with a deadly weapon. "

Emma nodded, " The judge took his lack of a criminal record into consideration as well as the fact that he was just defending his property. "

" He didn't have a record because he's never been caught before, " Regina replied. " His crimes would take up a filing cabinet if he had been punished for them. "

" He still had no priors so the judge couldn't do much except give him probation and tell him to stay away from Mr. French, " Emma said.

" Do you know someone made a plea on his behalf because SHE didn't think he would do well in jail? " Regina narrowed her eyes. " Now I wonder WHO that could have been? "

Emma's eyes grew wide. No one was supposed to know about her secret meeting with the judge. She had done it out of fear for what would happen to Mr. Gold behind bars. His physical condition would have made him easy prey for the other prisoners and she knew she couldn't live with that on her conscience.

" Oh yes, " Regina smirked. " I know. I found out. Tell me, does Gold know? "

Emma shook her head, " I didn't tell him. I wanted to keep it a secret. "

" Secrets in this town don't last long, Miss Swan. Look at Miss Blanchard and David Nolan. That didn't stay secret for very long, now did it? " Regina arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

Emma nodded, " Yeah, after you told everyone. It seems you take great delight in making Mary-Margret suffer. "

" I was only trying to right a wrong, Miss Swan. I can't help it the public is entitled to their own opinion, " Regina said coldly.

" I'm not discussing this with you, " Emma growled through clenched teeth.

" Then let's get back to what we're talking about, " Regina said. " Can you justify to me why you think Mr. Gold had to stay out of jail, O crusader for all that is right and just? "

" He wouldn't have survived it. He's not that big and disabled besides. He wouldn't have lasted five minutes, " Emma pointed out, disliking the way she had been mocked. " I couldn't have lived with myself if I had let him get thrown in with those monsters. "

Regina smirked, " Perhaps they could have made certain accommodations for him. "

" Trust me, " Emma said. " Jail isn't that accommodating. "

" Oh? And you would know this how? " Regina inquired.

" I've been there, remember? " Emma said though she knew it was what Regina wanted to hear. " I know a little something about it. "

" Of course, " Regina sneered. She then scoffed, " I can't help but think there was more to it than that. "

" Regina, " Emma started.

" No Miss Swan. Let me speak, " Regina snapped. " I don't know what you're thinking but this association... this relationship you have with Mr. Gold needs to stop before you're in way over your head. All of this time the two of you are spending together is making me believe there's something more than friendship between the two of you. "

" Oh no no, " Emma put her hand up. " It's strictly business. "

" Strictly business? " Regina arched an eyebrow. " So that other night in your car had something to do with business. "

" We were talking! " Emma said sharply.

Regina scoffed, " Oh yes. Talking. I know what kind of 'talking' is done with your hands. I'm still trying to figure out how you could get anything accomplished in the little car of yours though. The police cruiser has a lot more room for... such things. "

" I've never touched him, " Emma retorted.

" Just exactly HOW did his scarf end up around your neck then? " Regina arched an eyebrow. She gave her a sarcastic smirk, " Oh yes. I noticed that yesterday morning when I had to wake you up. "

" I came here to discuss this case, that's it, " Emma jabbed the report folder with her index finger. " Not Gold. "

"Oh? Touchy aren't we? " Regina narrowed her eyes. " Listen to me, Miss Swan. If you go down that road, there is no coming back. "

" I'm not going down any roads, Regina, " Emma said.

Regina crossed her arms, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this but I guess it's the only way to open your eyes. "

" Tell me what? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" Why he is alone, " Regina said.

" I really don't think it's any of my business, " Emma started.

" I think you will want to know what I'm about to tell you, " Regina said. " Before they have to scrape you off the pavement... or cut you down from a rope. "

Emma went cold, " What? "

" Oh? So now you're willing to listen? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

Emma blinked, " I don't think... "

" Don't think anything. I'm telling you this for your own good. A vulnerable young girl fell in love with him and he pushed her away, " Regina said.

" Why did Gold push her away? " Emma asked.

Regina frowned, " He became convinced all she wanted him for was his fortune. He made up his mind that she didn't love him after all so he threw her out. Her family didn't want her after she had been with him so she couldn't go home either. "

" That's terrible, " Emma whispered.

" She was alone, Miss Swan. No one to love her so she decided she would take her life, " Regina continued. " She jumped off the top of the clock tower on Valentine's Day. "

Emma blinked. She couldn't tell if Regina was lying or not. She furrowed her brow, " The fall from the tower isn't enough to kill anyone. "

Regina smirked, " No but when broken ribs puncture the heart, it can prove fatal. "

Emma's knees went weak and she had to lean on the desk so she didn't fall. " How long ago? " She whispered.

Regina had to think and she shrugged, " It doesn't really matter. As far as I know, he still grieves for her. "

" Wow, " Emma said. It was all she could say.

" And before that, his first wife hung herself, " Regina came over so she was standing right next to Emma. " She felt it was the only way she could escape... his... cruelty. "

" Why are you telling me these things? " Emma whispered. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled how Mr. Gold had been at the bridge when they searched it for clues. She had seen him crying but dare not to ask why.

~How does she mean 'cruelty', ~ She asked herself. ~A cruel man wouldn't have cried... would have he? Was that just a show to trick me? ~

" I'm the one who has known him for far longer, Miss Swan. I know what he's done and how many people he has hurt. Please excuse me if I don't want you to be counted in that number, " Regina said. " He's a coward and a bastard, Miss Swan. You need to stay away from him. "

Emma took a breath then stood back up. Her mind was still reeling, confused about how she felt about the revelation. She took another breath and looked Regina in the eye, " I think we're done here. "

" Yes. We are, " Regina looked satisfied with herself. " You have a case to solve. "

" I do, " Emma said. ~And some answers to find. ~

" Oh, " Regina said. " One more thing. "

" What's that? " Emma was almost afraid of what she was going to say.

Regina smirked, " Tell him... or I will. "

* * *

A young gypsy girl walked through the streets of the town. She had stole away for the day to spend the few meager coins she had managed to snatch from various places. She had beautiful face, dark eyes, dark hair and olive toned skin... and she was sad. She hated traveling so much... it meant she couldn't have friends for long.

As she walked, she could hear the sounds of yowling cats so she traced the sounds down to an alley that ran behind the town's clock tower. There, she found a pack of at least a dozen cats eying a tiny white mouse perched on a narrow brick several feet up. The cats were jumping but not making much progress. The girl's heart melted and she felt she needed to save the tiny mouse.

She picked up rocks and started flinging them at the cats, making them scatter. Once they were gone, she walked up to the wall and looked at the mouse. " Come now. You're safe, " She said, looking up at the mouse and reaching her hands up.

The mouse hesitated then jumped, landing in the girl's palms. She held the mouse up, finding she had a bit of blood caked on her fur around her throat. " Poor little thing, " She murmured as she stroked her tiny head with a fingertip. " You're coming home with me and we'll be best friends. "

The girl kissed the mouse on the top of the head and tucked her away in her coin pouch before continuing on to the market to buy some food for her new found friend...

* * *

Emma parked the police car at the curb after reaching the address Mr. Gold had given her. The only thing on her mind had been Regina's disclosure though. She felt bad for plotting to dodge him after agreeing to keep him company. She couldn't even fathom the pain he must have been in from losing two lovers to suicide.

As for the rest of it, she was going to take it with a grain of salt. Regina and Mr. Gold had a history, the way they interacted told her that much. Just the way they like to hurl barbed statement towards each other made her wonder if they had been lovers at some point. She had seen enough to know they really did go way back... how far was the question.

She got out and walked up the front path to the door, trying to focus at the task at hand. The house was tiny, probably with barely enough room for the couple that lived there. There wasn't a car parked in the drive but Emma knocked on the front door anyway. A moment later, a beautiful older woman with black hair, olive skin and green eyes opened the door.

" Hi, " Emma said. " I'm Sheriff Swan. You were supposed to be expecting me? "

" Yes. Mr. Gold told me you would be coming by, " The woman nodded. Emma could detect a hint of a European accent to her voice.

Emma nodded, " So have you had a chance to ask around? "

The woman opened the door all the way, " Please come in. I have much to tell you but I don't know if it will help. "

" Anything will help, " Emma said. She walked into the house and waited for the gypsy to shut the door. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. "

" Graciela, " The woman replied. " My husband, Baduna, is at work but he is asking others for information. "

" So I should come back later? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" No. Stay, " Graciela said. " Let's have some tea and I'll let you know what I have found out so far. "

Emma followed Graciela to the tiny kitchen. She stood there, her hands in her back pockets as she watched the gypsy collect everything she needed to make tea. She glanced over at the little kitchen table, " May I sit? "

" Go ahead, " Graciela said. " This won't take long. I'll bring it when it's done. "

Emma sat down at the table, " Can you tell me what you know already? "

Graciela busied herself, " I met some of the other ladies this morning and I asked if anyone had broken away or been banished. "

" And? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" There's only one name that came up, " Graciela said as the kettle began to whistle. She took the kettle off the stove and poured water into the cups before dropping the teabags in. She set the cups on a tray and brought them over.

" So what's the name? " Emma asked as they gypsy put the cups on the table.

Graciela went back to the counter and opened a cookie jar, " Would you like one? "

" What kind? " Emma cocked her head to the side.

" Snicker-doodles, " Graciela replied.

" No thanks, " Emma said. " So you said you had a name? "

Graciela came back to the table with a plate of cookies, " Yes I did. We called her ' The Spider' because she could climb anything. Walls, trees, cliffs. You name it, she could scale it. "

" ' The Spider'? " Emma said. " But does she have a real name? "

Graciela nodded, " It is Clarissa. "

" Now we're getting somewhere, " Emma said.

" No one has seen her since she was banished three weeks ago, " Graciela said.

" And now we're back where we started, " Emma muttered. " What was she banished for? "

" Stealing from everyone, " Graciela replied. " She got caught and thrown out. "

Emma nodded, " Are you sure no one has seen her? "

" Well, not until my husband gets home. He knows many more people than I do, " Graciela replied. She quirked her mouth, " She has a liking for shiny things, like jewels and such. "

" Is that so? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She got an idea but wasn't ready to share it... not yet.

" Yes she does, " Graciela held up her hand to show Emma her diamond wedding ring. " The little wench even tried to steal this. "

" Can you give me a detailed description of her? " Emma opened her notebook. " The only time I think I saw her she was moving too fast. "

" She's fast, that one is. She's also tiny. You could mistake her for a twelve year old if you didn't know any better, " Graciela said.

Emma started writing, " Anything else you can tell me? Her hair color or any distinguishing marks, traits or features? "

" She has mousy brown hair, " Graciela said. " And she's fair skinned, with sharp features and sharp eyes. She can spot the glint of a diamond from a mile away. "

Emma jotted down her notes, recalling the things that had been stole from the other places. The more she thought about it, the more she realized most of the items were for basic survival, outside of the electronics from the appliance store. It almost reminded her of the things she had to buy for Ava and Nicholas. She furrowed her brow, Graciela's story not quite making sense.

" I heard another story too, " Graciela said then picked up a cookie. " I heard that she had managed to get a hold of some forged documents and enrolled herself in the elementary school. She's in the 6th grade. "

" What? " Emma blinked. Twelve year old 6th graders weren't that uncommon. In fact, she had recalled Henry mentioning there were a lot of winter children at his school.

" Yes, " Graciela nodded then took a bite of cookie. She chewed then smiled, " I did say she could pass for a twelve-year old. Tiny little thing she is. "

" Do you know where she got the documents from? " Emma continued to write in her notebook, her mind going to Henry. She had to pay him a visit and see if he knew anything at all.

Graciela looked down at the table as if she were about to tell a huge secret. She took a deep breath, " We have many in our midst who are skilled in the art of forging documents. There are people who need them for work. Being gypsies, we don't have birth certificates and histories required to find jobs and support ourselves. "

She took another breath, her voice faltering as she continued, " Our children cannot go to school without the proper documentation but we will be in trouble if we don't send them. It was one of the things Mayor Mills said we had to do or our children would be taken away from us. "

Emma bit her lip. A whole new mess had just been laid at her feet and she had to decide what to do about it. She had to think it over. She couldn't expose all of the gypsies because of one cast out.

" This is not good, " Emma sighed " If I go after her then it may bring everything down on all of you. "

" Clarissa is no longer one of us so I do not care what happens to her but you have to swear to me, Miss Swan, " Graciela's voice cracked.

" Swear to you what? " Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

" You'll have to take the greater good into consideration, " Graciela said then sobbed. " My people are just trying to make a way for ourselves. The mayor has been looking fr a reason to banish us from town and this may do it if she finds out. "

Emma frowned. It seemed 'the greater good' would have to take precedent over doing the right thing, at least for now. " Okay, I won't expose any of your people to scrutiny. I'll find her and leave out anything about her association with your people. "

" Can you do that? " Graciela's expression was hopeful.

Emma gave a terse smile, " Of course I can. I'm the sheriff. "

* * *

Emma sat outside of the elementary school, waiting for the bell to ring. She scanned the area, keeping a sharp eye out for Regina's car. Regina let Henry walk home almost every day but it would be just her luck if Madame Mayor had decided to pick Henry up the same day she needed to speak to him. The harsh bell sounded and children poured out of the doors, all heading away from the building.

Emma honked the horn when she saw Henry, the boy running over as soon as he saw it was her. " Hi Emma, " He said when he reached the car. He looked excited to see her.

" Hey kid, " Emma smiled. " Get in. I need your help. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " My help? Is it Operation Cobra stuff? "

Emma shook her head as she started the car, " Not really. I need some help on a case. "

" Um, okay. What kind of case is it? " Henry sounded a bit puzzled.

Emma checked her mirrors then pulled out onto the street, " The one I've been working on for the last couple of weeks. "

" Oh. The robberies, " Henry said. He furrowed his brow, " But how can I help? "

Emma glanced at him, " How many twelve-year old 6th graders do you know? "

Henry shrugged, " Nicholas and Ava, of course. Then there's Christy, Angela and Joey. "

" Is that it? " Emma arched an eyebrow as her heart sank. " I thought you said there were a lot of them. "

" There are, " Henry said. " I'm just friends with those five. "

" Oh okay then, " Emma sighed. She knew things couldn't be that easy.

Henry thought for a long moment then said, " Wait. There is this one girl. She keeps to herself mostly, won't talk to anyone. I saw her smoking up in a tree during recess once. She threatened to beat me up if I ever told anyone. "

" Smoking? " Emma blinked. She recalled that three cartons of cigarettes had been stolen from the drug store.

Henry nodded, " It was the tallest tree on the playground too. She was close to the top. I was sitting under it and reading when she dropped the cigarette butt on my head. I looked up and she saw me while she was lighting another one. "

Emma frowned, " What did you do? "

" I went to get Miss Blanchard but she had left by the time I got back, " Henry explained.

" Did you get a good look at her? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" She looked kind of like a mouse, " Henry said. " She had really sharp features... "

" Keen brown eyes and mousy brown hair? " Emma finished the sentence for him.

Henry nodded, " How did you know? "

Emma smiled, " Because I think I'm about to catch her. "

" You're going to arrest a twelve year old? " Henry sounded confused.

Emma quirked her mouth, " She just looks twelve. She's twenty-five. "

" Whoa, " Henry muttered.

Emma had an epiphany, " Henry. I have an idea and you can help me. "

" What is it? " Henry asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

" I'm going to set a trap for her but I need you to bait it, " Emma knew the plan would sound odd but if the thief was as greedy as she had heard, it just might work.

" You're going to use me for bait? " Henry was surprised.

" Not you. Your words, " Emma said. " I want you to find her again but don't let her know you see her. Bring your friends along and tell them about a fantastic diamond you saw at the police station. Tell them you were in the evidence locker when I wasn't looking. "

" How do I do that? " Henry cocked his head to the side.

" I guess go sit under that tall tree at recess and, if you see her, start talking about it, " Emma suggested.

" Do you think it will work? " Henry asked.

" I hope so, " Emma smiled.

Henry smiled back, " I'll do it. "

" Oops, You're home, " Emma said as she pulled up to the curb in front of Regina's house.

Henry looked out the window and frowned, " I wanted to spend more time with you, Emma. "

Emma sighed, " I can't kid. Your mom is still being really strict about that. I know she's let up a bit recently but I don't want to push it too much. She'll have a conniption if she knew I drove you home. "

Henry sighed, " I guess you're right. Maybe you could walk with me to the bus stop in the morning and we can talk about our strategy? "

Emma shrugged, " Sure. I'll try. "


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop, the tiny bell on the door announcing her arrival. She shut the door behind her, looking around. " Gold? "

A moment later, he came out from the back room. He smiled brightly at her, " Ah, Miss Swan. What brings you by so late? It's starting to get dark outside. "

" I've been busy. I was chasing that lead you gave me and coming up with a plan to catch the thief, " Emma explained.

" So you went to see the gypsies? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" I only saw Graciela, " Emma nodded. " She was very helpful. She knew the person I was looking for. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " So you were able to get a name? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " Name, description, everything including where to find her during the day. "

" Lovely, " Mr. Gold smiled. " Care to share the name with me? "

Emma thought it over. It was just a first name so she didn't think it would hurt to share. After all, his help was the reason she had gotten it in the first place. She sighed, " Clarissa. "

Mr. Gold's expression grew dark, angry. He frowned deeply, " I see. "

Emma was puzzled by his reaction, " Are you alright? "

Mr. Gold snapped out of it, " Yes. I once had a bad experience with someone who had that name, that's all. "

Emma nodded once, " Right. "

" So what is your plan to catch her? " Mr. Gold walked out from behind the display case and came closer to Emma.

" I heard she has an eye for jewels, " Emma said. Her heart started to beat faster as Mr. Gold leaned on the case Emma was standing in front of. He was close enough, she could smell him and her skin began to tingle.

Mr. Gold looked very interested, " Go on. "

" Well, I think if I laid out a trap for her with a nice piece of jewelry, she won't be able to resist it, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold chuckled and moved slightly closer. He looked into her eyes, " So you want to use something of mine to catch her? Is that what you're saying, my dear? "

" That was the idea, " Emma stammered a bit. His intense gaze and unreadable expression held her stunned, making her unable to back away.

Mr. Gold thought it over for a long moment then sighed, " Can you guarantee it won't be stolen, whatever I decide to give you? "

" I'll set the trap in the police station, " Emma started.

" No, " Mr. Gold stopped her.

" No? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" If we're using something that belongs to me, I get to have a say in where the trap is set, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " Or no deal. "

Emma sighed. She had been afraid he would have conditions she would need to adhere to if she asked for one of his pieces. " Fine. Where then? "

" Let's set it here. She may be greedy but she may not be stupid. Setting it here would be much better and she'll have fewer ways to escape, " Mr. Gold explained. " As you know, there is only the front door and the window in the apartment. She may be brazen enough to come in through the front or she may think she's crafty by using the window. You can cover one and I'll cover the other. "

Emma furrowed her brow, surprised he had volunteered so readily and came up with a strategy almost as quickly. " Okay. So do you know what you want to use? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " The diamond cut crystal necklace. You know, the 100 carat one I've seen you look at more than once. "

" That's crystal? " Emma didn't know if to be more shocked over the fact the necklace wasn't a diamond or that he had noticed her looking at it.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Do you think I'm a fool, Emma? If I had a diamond that large, I would have it locked away in a safe somewhere, not on display for everyone to see. "

" I guess that does make sense then, " Emma said. She did feel a little foolish for thinking the necklace had been real but it was still breathtaking regardless.

" So do you want to do it here? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow and looked deeper into her eyes.

Emma thought it over, still trying to stay focused though his proximity and the look in his eyes were wreaking havoc with her mind. It did make sense to her. After all, the police station had more exits and the air ducts besides. Emma made the most serious face she could, " You can't hurt anyone. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " I wouldn't dream of it. I'm on probation, remember? "

" How can I forget? " Emma said, a shiver going down her spine. She recalled Regina's words from earlier in the day and wondered how she could tell him the real reason he had gotten such a light sentence. Mr. French hadn't fared so well and was waiting to be sentenced for his crimes.

" I suppose you would say I was lucky, " Mr. Gold smiled.

Emma hesitated, a thought coming to her mind. " You had no record and you plead not guilty by reason of self-defense. I suppose the judge saw it your way. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Yes. I suppose that's it. Perhaps with a wee bit of help, eh? "

Emma blinked. She couldn't tell if he was fishing or knew. The way he looked at her was unreadable and it made her discomfited. " What would make you think there was help? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " I don't know have to tell you how many times. I can read you like a book and you can't lie to me. "

Emma went cold. She wondered if she had any secrets from him at all. The way he behaved sometimes made her think she didn't. " Gold... I only... "

" Don't be ashamed if you helped me in some way, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " Did you? "

Emma bit her lip then sighed, " I talked to him in his chambers during the recess after I testified. "

" Yes, I remember, " Mr. Gold nodded. " What exactly did you say to him? "

Emma took a deep breath, still unsure what he knew or if he knew anything at all. " I told him that you were provoked. It didn't make it right but you were just defending your property. "

" And he said what to that? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma sighed, " He said you were a victim and it was understandable why you did what you did. He could see the robbery was retaliation on Mr. French's part for taking his van. He also said that Mr. French should have honored your deal and you were only collecting what was yours since he defaulted. "

" Well, THAT is what happened, after all. Are you sure you're telling me everything, my dear? It sounds like you're leaving something out. "

" It's not important, " Emma forced a smile.

" It may be to me, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma wanted to run away. She was so scared to admit it was because she didn't think he'd survive going to jail. Saying it to him would make him think she cared and she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to it. She looked him in the eyes and said, " I did it to take Regina down a few notches. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Yes. I remember her face when she heard the verdict. It was priceless. "

Emma laughed a little though it was a bit strained, " I should have taken a picture. "

There was a short silence before the clock on the wall chimed it was six o'clock. Emma looked out to see the last tinges of sunlight in the sky. " Do you have plans for tonight, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked, bringing Emma's attention back to him.

Emma blinked, " Uh, not really. Why? "

He smiled gently, " I want you join me for dinner tonight. "

" I can't, " Emma started.

" We made a deal, " Mr. Gold cut her off.

Emma frowned, " We never agreed on a day. "

" Exactly, " Mr. Gold smirked. " Now, come along. I'm starving and we have plans to discuss. "

* * *

The gypsy girl started to wake up, her eyes opened slowly. She furrowed her brow when she saw the little wicker cage she kept her mouse-friend in was smashed to bits. She bolted up, panicked because she didn't see the mouse anywhere. " Mousy? " She called, rustling her blankets and scanning the room frantically.

She went to jump out of the bed, her feet hitting something soft instead. She looked down to find a naked woman sleeping on the floor. She had mousy brown hair, sharp features and turned up little nose. She let out a surprised squeak as she threw the blanket on the bed over her.

She leaned down and touched her shoulder, " Excuse me, miss? "

The woman stirred, her sharp brown eyes fluttering open. She furrowed her brow as she looked at the girl then took a sharp breath, sitting up. She looked around, " Where am I? "

" My parent's wagon, " The girl explained.

" No, I know where I'm at, " The woman said. " You brought me home. "

" I brought you... home? " The girl blinked.

" Yes, " The woman said. " What's your name? "

The woman blinked then sighed, " It's Clarissa. "

Graciela looked confused, " But where did you come from? "

Clarissa quirked her mouth as she tried to remember. She frowned, " Town. I double-crossed someone I shouldn't have. He knew magic and turned me into a mouse. "

Graciela blinked, " You're... Mousy? "

" No, I'm just small, " Clarissa started then looked at the shelf with the broken wicker cage. She smiled sheepishly, " Oh. I guess you knew me as Mousy. "

Graciela stared at her, " Would you like for me to get you something to wear? "

Clarissa nodded, " Sure. "

Graciela climbed out of the bed, stepping over Clarissa. " Ouch! " Clarissa hissed.

" What happened? " Graciela looked very concerned as she got back on the bed.

" You stepped on something attached to me, " Clarissa said as she threw the blanket off. " Oh Gods... "

" What is it? " Graciela asked, peering over to see.

Clarissa blinked as she lifted what Graciela had stepped on, " I still have a... tail. "

* * *

" So where are you keeping the case? " Mr. Gold asked as Emma turned on the lights. After eating dinner at an out-of-the-way place on the waterfront, they headed off to the police station.

" Downstairs in the gun safe, " Emma said. " Did you remember your key? "

Mr. Gold moved his jacket aside, revealing the key fob. " I never go anywhere without my keys. "

Emma nodded, " Good for me then. "

" If you would so kindly lead the way, my dear, " Mr. Gold said.

" The stairs are over here. " Emma walked to a door marked 'basement' and Mr. Gold waited as she opened it. She flicked a light switch, a row of overhead hanging lights coming on. " These stairs are narrow so be careful. "

" Thank you for your concern but I think I can manage them, " Mr. Gold said tightly as they started walking down the steps, him following her.

Emma didn't miss his tone, relieved she hadn't told him the real reason she had persuaded the judge to give him probation. He always got so defensive of his condition when anyone mentioned it. Emma knew he was capable of much more than anyone else gave him credit for. A shiver ran through her, her mind suddenly going to the dreams she had of him and making her wonder if he would be capable of the things she had imagined.

" Are you alright, my dear? " His voice made her skin prickle.

" It's a little damp and chilly down here. Don't you think? " Emma didn't look at him. She had one peaceful night of no dreams but all the old ones were still fresh and kicking around her mind.

" It's not that bad, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma sighed in relief when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She reached for another light switch, a long shop light bolted to the opposite wall crackling to life and revealing a huge black safe. She walked over to it then turned to Mr. Gold, " Face the stairs. "

" What? " He looked confused.

" I said face the stairs. I don't want to you looking over my shoulder, " Emma said firmly.

" Miss Swan. I can't look over your shoulder from over here " He frowned. " And here I thought you were beginning to trust me. "

Emma frowned, " Turn around. "

Mr. Gold turned around, giving her a dirty look as he did. " Hurry up. I don't like small spaces. "

" I remember, " Emma said as she turned the combination lock. " You were rather pissy until Frederick brought the bail money and I let you out. "

" What have I told you about using words like that, Miss Swan? " Mr. Gold's voice had a slightly teasing edge to it.

Emma stopped turning the lock, her heart beating faster. She remembered the words almost too well. ~ You shouldn't use such language, my dear. You are much too beautiful for such crass words, ~ The words echoed in her head. " I remember, " She breathed.

" Are you almost finished? " He asked.

Emma dialed up the last number and gave the handle a spin. A metallic thud echoed through the basement and she swung the door open. She reached into the bottom of the safe and pulled out the case. " You can turn around now. "

Mr. Gold turned back to face Emma, " This shouldn't take long. "

Emma set the case down on a table, " I hope not. "

Mr. Gold walked over and moved his jacket aside, grabbing the key fob. He smiled at Emma when he saw she was looking, " Now it's your turn to look away. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Gold. "

" Turn...Around, " He said firmly.

Emma sighed and turned her back to him. She heard the keys jangle then the gentle scraping of one being put into the lock. A stiff click was soon followed by the sound of the case opening.

She glanced over her shoulder as he rustled some papers but couldn't see anything because of the angle he was standing at, probably to thwart wandering eyes. She looked away when he pulled out the necklace and shoved it in his jacket pocket. She heard him pull something else out before he shut and locked the case. " Are you done now? " She asked.

" I believe so, yes. You may put it back, my dear, " Mr. Gold stepped away from the table and picked up the case.

Emma took it from him when he held it out to her, her fingers brushing his as she did. She shivered inwardly at the brief contact then turned to the safe. She placed the case back in the bottom and slammed the door. She gave the handle a spin then looked at Mr. Gold.

" Are you ready? " She asked.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Let's go over the plans once more to make sure we have everything right. "

Emma turned off the light next to the safe then walked to the stairs, " Fine. "

" But not here, " Mr. Gold said.

" Then where? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" My shop. After all, that is where the trap will be, " Mr. Gold said.

" We can't stay out too late, " Emma said. " I have to meet Henry at Granny's to walk him to the bus at seven-fifteen. "

Mr. Gold got his pocket watch out and checked the time, " It's only eight-thirty. We have plenty of time to discuss things and for you to take me home. "

" Can't you have Frederick come get you? " Emma asked. Things had been relatively mundane for most of the night but she didn't want to push it. The longer she was around him, the harder it became to not think of the prior couple of days and the dreams that had been haunting her sleep.

" It's his night off, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma sighed, " Right. "


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_" We're here, " Emma sighed as she parked the beetle outside of Mr. Gold's summer house. She frowned when he gave her a disappointed look. " What? "_

_" I forgot to tell you. I went back to the other house this week. The new security system had been installed and I felt it was safe to return. "_

_" You could have told me this sooner, " Emma growled. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have drove out here. "_

_" It didn't come up in conversation, " Mr. Gold smiled. " We were too busy talking about our plan to catch the thief. "_

_Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled away out of the driveway, " Whatever you say. "_

_They were silent as Emma drove back towards town proper. Mr. Gold glanced at her, an impish grin on his lips, " I had a good time with you tonight. "_

_" Thanks, " Emma sighed. She didn't know how she had a good time though. She had tried to talk about the plan but he had subtly flirted with her almost the entire time, making her a complete mess._

_" I appreciate you spending time with me, " He reached over and took her right hand in his left._

_" We have a deal, " Emma sighed. His touch sent heat shooting through her veins._

_" Is that the ONLY reason you came out with me tonight? " He laced his fingers in hers._

_" Well, we WERE supposed to talk about the plan to catch the thief, " Emma reminded him._

_" I think we've talked about that enough tonight. We need to talk about... us, " Mr. Gold let her hand go and placed his on her knee._

_Emma took a sharp breath, " Move your hand. "_

_" You want me to move it? " Mr. Gold teased. He slid his hand up to her inner thigh. " Is that better? " He grinned wickedly._

_Emma gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as he stroked her through her jeans, his hand getting progressively higher. " Stop, " She whispered._

_He leaned into her ear, " Why should I? " He murmured before nipping at her throat with his lips._

_" Please? " Emma gasped as he reached the top of her thigh. She was really struggling to keep control of the car._

_" That word only works with Regina, " He murmured. He exhaled against her throat, " I can feel your heart. I can almost hear it. "_

_" Gold, " Emma gasped, her skin tingling from his breath._

_" I know you want me. " He let his hand rest just a scant inch from her crotch. " I've seen the way you look at me. You can't hide anything from me, Emma. "_

_Emma gasped when he ran his hand in between her legs, grazing her crotch. She pulled the car off to the side of the road, shifting it into 'park' . Before she could have a single thought, he moved away from her throat and took her lips in his, tangling his left hand in her hair as his right went to her legs. She was stunned by the action, unable to do anything but let him kiss her._

_She let out a hard gasp when he grazed her with his hand again, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She hesitated for a moment before she matched his intensity until they both needed air. She panted, making little noises in her throat as he placed kisses all along her jawline and neck. " Are you still going to say 'no', my dear? " He whispered after kissing a trail to her ear._

_" Gold, " Emma gasped when he slid his right hand underneath her sweater, cupping her her left breast and massaging it gently through the fabric. He took her lips in another passion filled kiss, his mouth muffling her moans. She was helpless, enjoying what he was doing to her..._

* * *

" Emma, " Mary-Margret's voice cut through the veil of slumber.

Emma sat up with a start, gasping for air. She blinked, realizing she had another dream, the most intense yet. It was so consuming, she had been shocked to find herself in her bed... and alone. She looked around the room, " What time is it? "

" Six thirty, " Mary-Margret said. " What time did you get home last night? "

Emma furrowed her brow then sighed, " Ten, maybe eleven I guess. "

" I never heard you come in, " Mary-Margret said.

" I thought you were asleep so I didn't want to bother you, " Emma sighed.

" Oh, " Mary-Margret nodded. " I thought you didn't have anything to do last night. I fixed dinner and everything. "

" You did? " Emma blinked. " I didn't see it. "

" It was in the oven, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma frowned, " I'm sorry. "

" I left a note on the table but I guess you didn't see that either, " Mary-Margret sighed. " What happened last night? "

Emma sighed and got out of bed, pulling the covers back up. " I had a meeting. "

" With who, Emma? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma walked over to the moving box that contained her clothes. " It was about the robberies. No big deal. "

" So you were with Regina? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma sighed, " No. I met with her yesterday afternoon. "

" Then who were you with? " Mary-Margret looked puzzled.

Emma looked away, " Gold. "

" Emma! " Mary-Margret said sharply.

" It had to do with the case, I swear, " Emma put her hand up.

" How is he involved? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma sighed, " We're setting up a trap for the thief at his shop. "

" Was this his idea? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

Emma frowned, " Not at first. It was mine but I went to him for help. "

" Why? " Mary-Margret's tone was prodding.

Emma grabbed the outfit she wanted, " Because I needed his help. "

" No one needs his help, " Mary-Margret nearly shouted. " You're just asking for trouble if you let him help you. "

Emma frowned, " Look, I need to get ready. I'm meeting Henry at Granny's in a little while. "

" What for? " Mary-Margret asked.

" I promised I'd walk him to the bus stop, " Emma said as she walked to the bathroom and shutting the door before Mary-Margret could say anything else.

* * *

Emma sat in a street-facing booth at Granny's, looking out the window for Henry as she tried to wake up. She was still sleepy and exhausted from the dream she had. The timing was awful since she had to go see Mr. Gold once she was finished taking care of her morning business at the police station. ~I hope I can face him without letting on I'm this agitated, ~ She thought.

She had stayed at Mr. Gold's shop until they had almost every last detail planned out to catch the thief. After that, she drove him home. She blamed spending so much time with him on her unrestful night. She glanced at the clock on the wall, finding that Henry still had five minutes to get there.

Her heart jumped when she saw Henry coming up the street a little earlier than expected, getting to her feet and heading to the door, getting to it as he came up the front walkway. She opened it before he had a chance touch the door. He looked puzzled as he stepped inside, " Is something wrong, Emma? "

" No, " Emma shook her head. She sighed, " There's been a change in plans. "

" What kind of change? " Henry furrowed his brow. " You still want me to help, right? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. That part is still the same. "

" Then what's changed? " Henry asked.

" We're not setting the trap at the police station anymore, " Emma said. " Come on, let's walk and I'll tell you. "

" If it's not going to be at the police station then where will it be? " Henry asked as they walked out of the cafe.

Emma took a deep breath, preparing for Henry's inevitable protests. She looked at him, " Mr. Gold's shop. "

Henry stopped, " What? Why there? "

Emma sighed, " He wouldn't let me use the necklace otherwise. "

" Emma, " Henry whined. " You can't keep messing around with him. How many times do I have to tell you he's bad? "

" But he's helping, " Emma said. " I wouldn't be this close to solving this case without him. "

Henry frowned, " What did you promise him for his help? "

Emma shut her eyes, " That I would spend some time with him. "

" Like what kind of time? " Henry asked. He got very quiet as he asked, " Like how Graham was always spending time with my mom? "

Emma went cold, her dream coming to mind but she fought it back. She had been told Henry didn't know about the relationship. She wanted to believe it when Graham told her but she knew Henry was a lot smarter than that. " What do you mean? "

Henry sighed, " I'm ten, not stupid. I know they were friends. I'd always hear him in the house. When I'd ask mom, she said he was coming by for late dinners. She said he liked her cooking a lot. "

Emma sighed, relieved it didn't seem he knew the full extent of Graham's reasons for visiting. " He asked me to keep him company and talk to him once in a while, Henry. He gets a little lonely sometimes. You should understand that, right? "

Henry frowned, " But you don't even like him... do you? "

Emma frowned. What she had going on with Mr. Gold wasn't easy to explain, let alone in simple terms to a ten-year old. Hell, she couldn't even explain it to herself much less anyone else. She had barely scratched the surface when she had confided in Ruby.

" Emma? " Henry sounded worried. " Please tell me you don't like him. "

Emma sighed, " I tolerate him, kid. You have to admit, he's actually not been that bad lately. "

" Did you forget he set that fire? " Henry asked.

" No but we talked about it and we've decided to keep it in the past, " Emma replied. She recalled how he had became angry with her for mentioning it when he was under police protection.

" Emma, he's going to want something in return for everything he helps you with, " Henry said as they reached the school bus stop. " Everything he does has a price. "

" I know, Henry. I know, " Emma tried not to think about it. " I'll deal with it when the time comes. "

Other children were getting on the bus but Henry hesitated. He looked at the bus then at Emma. " We haven't talked about the plan at all. Will you walk me to school? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " So you're on board after all? "

Henry nodded, " Yeah. I guess so. "

" What changed you mind? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She knew she was going to catch Hell for walking with him. She was pretty sure Regina knew about her driving him home the day before and waiting for the right moment to jump her ass about it.

" Stealing is wrong and I want you to stop that thief, " Henry looked her in the eyes, his voice sounding like it was taking a lot for him to say the words. " Even if Mr. Gold is involved. "

Emma grabbed Henry and gave him a hug, " Thank you. "

Henry returned the hug, " No problem. "

* * *

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop, the bell tinkling to announce her arrival. She didn't bother to call him, knowing he most certainly was there. She walked to the back, finding him at his work bench. From what she could see, he was drawing something.

" Hello, Miss Swan. Feel free to let yourself in, " He said teasingly.

Emma forced a smirk though she was trying to fight off images from the most recent dream. She was determined not to think about it. " Gladly. "

" I assume you told Henry his part, " He didn't look up.

" Yeah. I did, " Emma walked around to his side. " What are you working on? "

Mr. Gold looked her in the eyes and smirked, " A better mouse trap. "

Emma smirked and scoffed, " Funny. No, seriously. What is it? "

" I'm serious, " Mr. Gold said, returning his attention to the paper. " It's plans for a simple but effective trap. "

" What kind of trap? " Emma asked, trying to look at the plans.

Mr. Gold laid his arms over the paper, " I'll show it to you when I'm ready. Now, stop looking over my shoulder. "

" My aren't we crabby today, " Emma scoffed.

" I don't like to be watched while I work, that's all, " He replied. " Feel free to look around while I work on this. "

" I can look around? " Emma was surprised he said she could. " Really? "

" I have nothing to hide from you, my dear, " Mr. Gold said. " Just don't touch anything. "

Emma started to look at the trinkets in the back room, finding they seemed rather mundane but mysteriously familiar in a way. A puzzling thought occurred to her and she glanced over at Mr. Gold, " How do you know how to build traps? "

" Traps are an important part of war, my dear, " He replied.

Emma arched an eyebrow and looked at him, " War? What do you know about war? "

" Enough, " Mr. Gold looked up, giving her a very dark look. He looked back down at the paper, " I read. "

Emma blinked, the look he had given her chilling her to the bone. She didn't want to say it out loud but the expression told her his knowledge was a little more than from a book. His tone let her know she had hit on a tender subject. " Oh yeah. I forgot. "

" Why don't you go upstairs and familiarize yourself with the layout of the apartment, Miss Swan? " Mr. Gold suggested. " It will give you something productive to do and allow me to finish my plans. "

" Uh, sure. I have to be up there tonight anyway, " Emma walked over to the door. He always seemed to push her away when she broached a touchy subject. He had done the same thing the second night she had to watch him when she put him on the spot for taking care of her.

" I believe that is what we agreed upon, yes. I'll call you down when I'm done, " Mr. Gold said stiffly.

Emma opened the door and walked up the stairs. There really wasn't much to get familiar with in the apartment. There was a twin sized bed on the left side of the room, made up with dark blue satin sheets. It really wasn't that odd to her since it seemed that Mr. Gold liked to surround himself in luxury.

At the head of the bed was a nightstand with a very expensive looking lamp. The shade was stained glass in a pattern that reminded Emma of something out of a fairy tale. She smiled a little, finding Mr. Gold's penchant for choosing such things captivating. She had recalled the summer house seemed more like a fantasy palace than a home.

She walked across the tiny room to the solitary window and looked out. The street that passed under the window led down to the docks to the south and dead ended to the north where the shopping district bordered residential neighborhoods. Main Street was the only cross street but the thief would be able to cut across parking lots if she had to give chase, something Emma could see as problematic.

She glanced towards the door, wondering just exactly where Mr. Gold was planning to set the trap... and what the trap would entail. " Miss Swan? " His voice startled her as he called her from the bottom of the stairs.

" Are you finished? " Emma called back, trying not to sound startled. There were times she was certain he knew whenever anyone thought about him. The idea made her blood run cold, lending more validity to her theory that she held no secrets from him.

" Yes. You may come down now, " He replied. " We need to get some supplies from the fishing and hardware stores. "

" We? " Emma said as she walked down the stairs, finding him waiting for her. " I'm on duty, Gold. I can't run errands with you. "

Mr. Gold smirked as the clock chimed it was noon, " No you're not. You're on lunch. "

Emma growled, " Have I told you how vexing you are lately? "

" Once or twice, " Mr. Gold gave her the impish grin.

" I can't go, " Emma started again.

" If you want this plan to succeed, you'll come with me, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm up to no good. "

Emma scoffed, " There are people in this town who think you're up to no good just by breathing. "

" Then I need to find them so I can have Frederick have a 'word' with them, " Mr. Gold's tone serious.

" You can't have anyone do anything to anyone, remember? Your probation... " Emma started.

" It was a quip, my dear. I am well aware of the terms of my probation since _someone _feels it necessary to remind me every five minutes, " His tone was snarky.

" I just don't want you to forget, " Emma said firmly.

" I believe I can recite the terms word for word, my dear. Now, come along. Maybe we can grab some lunch while we're out, " Mr. Gold said. He bowed and motioned towards the curtain, smiling as he said, " After you. "

Just then, the front door bell tinkled to announce a visitor. " Sheriff Swan? " It was Regina and she sounded rather unhappy.

" Damn, " Emma muttered.

" Language, " Mr. Gold scolded her quietly.

Regina pushed the curtain aside, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Emma and Mr. Gold standing together. " Well, I can't say I'm surprised at this. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " What do you want, Regina? "

Regina glared at Mr. Gold. He took a step back, " I'll leave you ladies alone. Miss Swan, I'll be outside. Please don't break anything. "

Regina waited until she heard the front door close then sneered, " Oh? We you two going somewhere? "

Emma rolled her eyes, " He needs help with some errands. "

" You have a town to protect, Miss Swan. Helping the... rabble with errands isn't in your job description, " Regina snarled.

" I'm on lunch, " Emma retorted. " I can do whatever I want. "

" May I remind you that you're the ONLY police officer this town has? " Regina glared at her. " You're never off-duty. "

" Don't I know it? " Emma scoffed. " Why are you here, Regina? I haven't got a lot of time. "

Regina's eyebrow twitched with anger, " I want to know why you've been seen with MY son twice in the last two days when I haven't given you permission to see him. "

" All I did was bring him straight home and walk him to the bus stop, " Emma said. " It's not like I can kidnap him and leave town. "

" Sometimes I wonder if you aren't thinking about it, " Regina sneered.

" I'm not, " Emma shot back. " He wants to see me. If I don't see him, then he'll try to see me on his own. "

" He's been told not to, " Regina said smugly. She smirked like she had an idea, " Is there something else going on, Miss Swan? "

Emma blinked, " What would make you think that? "

" Because you've been rather good at minding my directions about Henry until now, " Regina said.

" So I slipped up, " Emma said. " I had to see him. "

" Why? " Regina asked sharply.

" I missed him and he missed me, " Emma said.

" You're going to stick with that? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" Why not? " Emma shrugged. " It's the truth. "

Regina squared her shoulders, " Fine then. I guess I should leave you to your 'errands' with Mr. Gold but I expect you to be back in the office at one sharp, working on this robbery case. "

" I will be, " Emma said. " I promise. "


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma waited outside the school, tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel as she waited for the bell to ring. After helping Mr. Gold with the supplies for the trap, she had went back to the sheriff's office to work on the case. There really wasn't much to work with since there hadn't been any new robberies but she had to be there or face more of Regina's wrath. She really wasn't scared of Madame Mayor but her temper tantrums were annoying and Emma wanted to avoid as many as she could.

Emma looked at her watch just as the bell rang, children spilling forth from the school doors. She watched the kids but saw no sign of Henry. She frowned, knowing he was usually one of the first ones out since he didn't like to hang around. She waited about five more minutes then got out of the car.

She locked the door and walked up to the school just as Ava and Nicholas came out. " Hey, " She said, catching their attention.

" Oh hi, Sheriff Swan, " Ava said. Both of the kids seemed to be adjusting well to their new situation. Emma often saw them out with their father on the weekends, everyone smiling and having a good time. It made Emma glad and sad at the same time, wondering if she would find the same happiness one day.

" Do you know where Henry's at? " Emma asked. The three kids were usually inseparable when circumstances allowed for it. Emma was happy Henry had found some friends.

Ava and Nicholas looked at each other then Ava frowned, " He got picked up really early. "

" Like how early? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" During lunch, " Ava said. " His mom came and picked him up about halfway through. We were out on the playground and she got mad because she couldn't find us at first. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Where on the playground? "

" Under the tallest tree, " Ava replied. " He was telling this story about a huge diamond at Mr. Gold's shop and wanted to know if we would come with him after school to see it. "

" Was there anyone else around? " Emma tried not to sound to hopeful.

Ava looked at Nicholas, " Uh... " The boy hesitated. It seemed he was the shyer of the two, Ava being the dominate personality in the pair. It seemed Ava always spoke for both of them, Nicholas usually holding his tongue.

" Was someone there? " Emma asked gently. She didn't want him to clam up if he was going to say something.

Ava looked a little scared " There was someone but we didn't see her until after Henry left. "

" I smelled smoke and I looked up, " Nicholas finally found his courage and voice. " There was a girl up in the tree and she saw us. She told us she was going to beat us up if we told anyone. "

" Would you know her if you saw her again? " Emma was getting tired of hearing how the thief was threatening kids with such aplomb and abandon. If she had every carried out her threats, she would be in a lot more trouble than she was already in. Emma looked around at the children milling around the front of the school, " Do you know if she's still here? "

Ava and Nicholas looked at each other. Ava sighed, " Yeah. We'd know her but I think she leaves as soon as the bell rings. She's kind of a loner so she doesn't hang around. "

" Does she walk home? " Emma asked.

" I don't know, " Ava shrugged. " Today was the first time I ever really paid that much attention to her. I mean, I've seen her in class but she sits in the back and really doesn't talk to anyone at all. She kind of blends in. "

Emma quirked her mouth as she thought about the situation. ~ At least Henry got the story out before Regina got here, ~ She told herself.

" Sheriff Swan, " It was Michael Tillman, Ava and Nicholas' father. He looked like he had come from work since he was wearing his mechanics coveralls. His brow was furrowed with concern, " Is there a problem? "

" Oh no, " Emma her hands up. " I was looking for Henry and I was just asking Ava and Nicholas if they had seen him. "

Mr. Tillman sighed in relief, " Oh good. You scared me for a second. "

Ava looked at Emma, " Do you have any more questions, ma'am? "

Emma shook her head, " No. No, I don't. I guess I'll go look for him somewhere else. Thanks. "

" You're welcome, " Ava smiled.

" Come on, " Mr. Tillman said to the kids. " Let's get going. We're going out to dinner tonight. "

Emma watched as they walked away then shoved her hands in her back pockets, deciding what to do next. She turned to walk away when she saw Mary-Margret walking up to her. " Hey, " Mary-Margret look surprised to see her.

" Hey, " Emma said. Things had been left at an awkward place when Emma had to leave to walk with Henry. After the tense conversation about Mr. Gold, Emma hadn't said another word to Mary-Margret. She didn't even bother to sit down for breakfast, opting to grab a piece of toast and some juice before leaving.

" Regina picked Henry up... " Mary-Margret started.

" I know, " Emma said. " Ava and Nicholas just told me. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret breathed.

" Can I ask you something? " Emma asked when Mary-Margret didn't say anything else.

Mary-Margret blinked, " Sure. "

" Have you noticed any, I don't know, 'odd' kids around? " Emma couldn't think of a better word.

" 'Odd'? How do you mean? " Mary-Margret looked confused.

Emma sighed, " Henry told me there this weird girl that smokes in that big tree on the playground. She threatened him the other day and I wanted to check it out. "

" Oh. I know that kid, " Mary-Margret said. " Her name is Clarissa Clairemont. "

Emma blinked, " What? "

" I've been keeping an eye on her since she threatened Henry but she hasn't done anything since. Not anything I can prove anyway. From what I understand, she's an excellent student and very bright, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " What about family? "

Mary-Margret shrugged, " I guess she has one. I looked in her records and every paper that's ever been sent home to be signed has come back with either her mom or dad's signature. She even has a clean behavior record. There must be something going on if she's starting to act up. "

Emma nodded as she thought, ~ Damn. She IS smart. She's got everyone fooled... I just hope we've fooled her. ~

" I can keep a closer eye on her if you want, " Mary-Margret offered.

" Could you? " Emma asked. She wasn't going to tell Mary-Margret that, with any luck, Clarissa would be in jail before sunrise. " I mean, if she's in some kind of trouble then maybe we can help her with it. "

" Maybe, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma's cell phone started to vibrate and she got it out of her pocket to look at it. She frowned when she saw the number for the Mayor's office. " I gotta go. Regina's calling me. "

Mary-Margret grimaced, " I wonder what for? "

Emma sighed, " Me too. "

* * *

Emma pulled up to the Mayor's office, wondering why Regina had called her. When she answered, Regina had told her to come to the Mayor's office right away but didn't say anything else. She got out of the police car and headed inside. Once she got to the office, she found Henry there as well as Regina.

Emma looked at Regina, " What's going on? "

" Well, " Regina stood up. " It's nice to see you too, Miss Swan. "

" Care to tell me why you called me? " Emma glanced at Henry, who looked a little worried.

Regina heaved a great sigh, " After much thought and consideration, I have decided to let you take Henry for tonight. "

" Wait. What? " Emma felt like she had been hit with a brick. It was a complete one-eighty from the way she had been at Mr. Gold's shop.

Regina arched an eyebrow, " I said you could take Henry for tonight... Unless you have 'other plans', " The way she said 'other plans' made Emma's skin crawl.

Emma looked at Henry, " Do you want to hang out with me tonight, kid? "

Henry nodded then frowned, " Well, if you aren't doing anything else. "

Emma quirked her mouth. Henry knew that she had something planned for the night but it had been a long time since she had more than a half-hour with the boy. She looked at Regina, " Do you mean for the whole night like spending the night at my place? "

Regina frowned, " That's pushing it, Miss Swan. I want him home no later than ten. He has piano lessons in the morning. "

Emma sighed in relief inwardly. She would still be able to go to Mr. Gold's shop once she dropped Henry off. She smiled at Henry, " I always have time for you. "

Henry brightened, " Really? "

Emma nodded, " So where do you want to go? "

Henry thought for a long moment, " Can we go to Granny's? "

" Sure, " Emma nodded. " You can have anything you want. "

Regina frowned, " Don't feed him too much garbage. You know I don't let him eat junk food. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Oh alright. Can I at least get him a milkshake? "

Regina quirked her mouth as she thought about it then said, " A small one. "

Henry got up from the couch, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, " Come on, Emma. Let's go before she changes her mind. "

" I'm with you on that, " Emma said as Henry grabbed her hand. She looked at Regina, " See you at ten, Madame Mayor. "

" Don't be late, " Regina said firmly.

" We won't be, " Emma said then headed for the door with Henry in tow. They went downstairs and headed out the front door. Henry stopped suddenly, causing Emma to halt as well. She furrowed her brow, " What's wrong, kid? "

" I thought you were setting that trap tonight, " Henry looked puzzled.

Emma nodded, " I am but not until later. "

" So you can really spend time with me? " Henry asked. " This doesn't mess anything up? "

" Not a single thing, " Emma nodded. She then furrowed her brow, " Do you know what changed your mom's mind? "

Henry shrugged, " I don't know and I didn't ask. "

" Alright then, " Emma said as they started walking towards the car again. That wasn't always the best policy to use with Regina but Emma would take whatever time she could get with Henry. She opened the passenger side door and looked at Henry, " Get in. I'll let you use the siren. "

" Really? " Henry was beyond excited. He jumped in the front seat, smiling broadly. He put on his seat belt as Emma shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. She got in and buckled her seat belt before starting the car.

" Can I do it now? " Henry asked.

Emma smirked, knowing it would annoy the living Hell out of Regina. " Go for it. "

Henry reached over and flipped the switch for the siren, smiling broadly. He let it go for a few seconds before switching it back off. " I always wanted to do that. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Didn't Graham ever let you do it? "

Henry frowned slightly, " No. He said it would make my mom mad. "

Emma's phone vibrated and she was fairly certain she knew who it was. She got the phone out of her pocket, smirking when she saw she had one new message. She opened it and read it out loud to Henry, " Don't. Do. That. Again. "

Henry smiled and laughed, " I guess we scared her. "

Emma chuckled as she pulled out onto the street, " I guess so. "

They were quiet for a long moment when Henry looked at Emma, " I did what you asked me to do. "

" I heard. I came up to the school to see you, " Emma glanced at him. " I ran into Ava and Nicholas and they told me everything. "

" Oh, " Henry said. " I don't know if that girl was there though. "

Emma snorted, " She was. Ava and Nicholas said they saw her after you left. "

" They did? " Henry sounded surprised.

" Yes, " Emma nodded.

" So she heard? " Henry sounded hopeful.

" I hope so, " Emma replied. " I guess we'll see tonight. "

* * *

Emma stopped the beetle along the curb in front of Regina's house. She looked at her watch, finding she still had five minutes with Henry but it didn't matter. He had been asleep in the front seat for a little over thirty minutes. After switching cars at the police station, they ate at Granny's then went driving.

They really didn't go any place in particular and the roads that laced the back woods were excellent for cruising. She had missed ten years of the boy's life and she was determined not to miss any more if she could help it. She reached over and ruffled his hair, " Hey kid? "

Henry stirred but his eyes didn't open. Emma shook his shoulder lightly and that roused him. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked around, blinking a couple of times. " Where are we? " He muttered sleepily.

" Home, " Emma sighed. " You've been asleep for a while. "

Henry frowned, " Is it ten? "

" Close enough, " Emma sighed. " Come on. Let's go. "

" I don't want to go, " Henry shut his eyes as he pulled the blanket tighter. It was the blanket Emma had slept under the night she had to sleep in the car. He inhaled, his eyes opening again. He frowned, " This blanket smells like Mr. Gold. "

Emma went cold, " It does? "

Henry nodded, " Why? "

Emma thought back, then sighed. " He let me borrow a scarf and I had it on under the blanket. "

" Oh, " Henry pushed the blanket off.

Emma looked at the house. She could see the lights in the foyer and living room were still on. She knew Regina was standing at the door, waiting for the clock to strike ten. She looked at Henry, " I think we'd better get you in before your mom comes out. "

" Okay, " Henry sighed and unbuckled his seat belt.

Emma unbuckled her seat belt, " Don't forget your bag. "

Henry reached over the back seat and grabbed his backpack. He then got out on his side of the car as Emma got out on hers. He walked around to her and they stood next to the car. He smiled at her, " I had a really good time today. "

" I did too, " Emma put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Henry returned the hug, " Thanks. "

" For what? " Emma asked.

" For hanging out with me, " Henry said.

" Any time, kid. Any time, " Emma said. She let him go and smiled at him, " How about you go ahead and go in? I need to get over to the shop and I really don't have time to face Regina. "

" Okay, " Henry said and started to walk towards the house. He stopped after a few feet and turned back around. " Um, Emma? " Henry sounded a bit uneasy.

Emma looked at him, " What is it? "

Henry looked up at her with a pleading expression, " Be safe tonight, okay? "

" I will be, " Emma hoped she would be anyway. However, she wasn't sure if the bigger danger was from the thief or being with Mr. Gold.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked up to the door to the shop, seeing Mr. Gold had turned the 'closed' sign out and all but one light off in the shop. It looked completely empty but she knew better. She had called him to make sure he was there. She got out her cell phone and dialed his number.

She could hear the shop phone ringing and she let it do so four times before hanging up. He had asked her to do it to let him know when she got there. She waited for a few minutes, the sound of his cane reaching her ears. When he opened the door, he looked a little angry.

" What's wrong? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" I was hoping you would get here sooner, " Mr. Gold said as he stepped aside to let her in.

Emma sighed, " Something came up and I had to take care of it. It was really important. "

" So how did you ever get Regina to let you see Henry? " Mr. Gold asked after he shut the door and locked it again.

Emma blinked, " How... "

Mr. Gold looked her in the eyes " How did I know? Well, not much goes on around here that I DON'T know about for one thing. And for another thing, I saw your car at Granny's. "

Emma arched and eyebrow, " I parked in the back. "

" I know you did, " Mr. Gold said. " I saw you when you pulled in. "

Emma's stomach sank and her skin went cold. She was thoroughly creeped out by the way he seemed to know everything. Again, she felt like she didn't hold any secrets from the man in front of her. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter in spite of the tinges of fear she felt.

There was just something about the way he looked when he was angry that was frightening yet exciting all at the same time. She could see shades of the passion he tried to conceal under his calm and collected exterior. She wondered what it would take to unlock it and if there was any turning back once it was unleashed.

She recalled how he had looked when she put the handcuffs on him outside of the cabin, a shiver running through her. His expression was a mixture of disbelief, anger and with a touch of arousal. Her mouth went dry, the dream from the night before slipping into her mind as she recalled everything they had done in it in an instant.

" Is there something wrong, my dear? " Mr. Gold still sounded unhappy.

Emma took a short breath, " No. Nothing. "

He took a step back, " We must get set up. If her pattern holds true, the thief will strike around one. "

" But it's barely ten-thirty, " Emma breathed. Her heart was still in her throat and pounding.

" I know but I must show you how the traps work, " Mr. Gold explained. " On the off chance I'm incapacitated for some reason. "

" Traps? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I built two. One for down here and one for upstairs, " Mr. Gold replied. " They're quite different from each other but rather simple. "

" You're not sure where she's going to come in from? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. Since I don't have any large air ducts, she can't follow her regular pattern. She could be sneaky and come in from upstairs or be brazen and come through the front door. "

" She's never used the front door, " Emma said.

" But she's never used a window before either, " Mr. Gold countered. " You must always be prepared for anything. "

Emma frowned, knowing he was right. " What if she tries to come in through another window though? " Emma motioned to the first floor windows.

" I nailed them shut, " Mr. Gold smirked. " In war, you must always think of every possibility to thwart your enemy. "

The comment made Emma wonder once again why he knew so much about battle tactics but she dared not to ask. He was already slightly upset with her and she didn't want to piss him completely off before they carried out their plan. She had seen him a full-blown rage once and that was more than enough. She hoped to never see him like that again because it had scared her.

" So all these windows... " Emma started.

" And the one in the work room, " Mr. Gold added.

" Are nailed closed? " Emma finished.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. Now, would you like to look at the traps? "

" They aren't lethal, are they? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold looked insulted at the insinuation, " I rather value my freedom so I made them as humane as possible. No one will get injured... seriously. "

" No one better get injured at all, Gold, " Emma said sharply. " I have to send a report to your probation officer in two weeks. "

" If she doesn't struggle, all should be fine, " Mr. Gold gave her a devilish smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, " You're hopeless. "

" That's not the first time I've heard that, " Mr. Gold continued to smirk. " Now, I would really like to show you these traps so you can get the thief out when we catch her if you need to do it by yourself. "

" Show them to me then, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold smirked and motioned towards the display case the jewelry belonged in, " The one down here is quite effective. I want you to walk over to the jewelry case like you're going to look in it. As you will see, I put the necklace back in there. "

Emma did as she was directed. Indeed, the necklace was in the case and displayed beautifully, just like it had been before. Emma nodded, " Okay. Over here? "

" Yes but don't... " Mr. Gold said.

" Don't what? " Emma said as her left foot hit the floor in front of the case. The piece of floor fell through, two metal plates popping out from the sides locking shut around her ankle. There was a hole cut in the plates so it trapped her foot six inches lower than the rest of the floor with no way to get it out. " Ow! Damn it, Gold! "

" Is it a bit tight? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. His nonchalant tone angered Emma even more than the pain in her leg.

" Hell yes, " Emma hissed. " Now open the damn thing! "

" We really must do something about that mouth of yours, " He sounded very disappointed and shook his head. " I hope you don't talk that way around Henry. "

" I'm not here for a lecture! GET ME OUT! " Emma shouted the last part.

" Fine, " Mr. Gold still seemed unconcerned. He reached behind the display case and got a long metal bar with a flattened end. " Hold on to me. "

" What? " Emma asked sharply.

" Hold on me. You might fall when I release the plates, " Mr. Gold gave Emma serious look.

Emma growled, sliding her arm around his shoulders. He pushed the bar between the two panels and started to work them apart. It apparently took some effort to get them to release, Emma feeling his muscles tighten as he worked the plates back. She blinked, surprised at his strength.

She heard the plates click back into place and pulled her foot out of the trap, the trip plate coming back up as she did. " That hurt, " She gave Mr. Gold a dirty look as she let go of him.

" I made it for someone smaller than ourselves so I'm not surprised, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Are you alright, my dear? "

" Oh, NOW you're concerned, " Emma scoffed as she leaned down to look at her boot. She frowned, " It cut my boot. "

" I'll buy you a new pair then, " Mr. Gold replied. " But how is your leg? "

Emma sighed, " I'll probably have a bruise. It stings. "

" I tried to warn you, " Mr. Gold pointed out.

" Well this is dangerous, " Emma pointed at the trap.

" I modified it so it would be mostly harmless, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. " If I had used the plans for the original, you wouldn't have a foot right now. "

" Fine, " Emma said. " Where's the one upstairs? "

Mr. Gold went to the curtain that separated the shop from work room, then smiled at Emma as he moved the curtain aside. " After you. "

Emma went through to the door that led upstairs. She waited for Mr. Gold to join her, arching an eyebrow as he opened the door. " Is there anything you'd like to tell me so I don't get caught in your trap you set up here? " She asked.

" The trip for this trap is in the middle of the room, " Mr. Gold told her firmly. " Stay to the left and off the rug. You should be fine. "

" Left, " Emma muttered. The bed was on the left side of the room, the thought of it bringing up a memory of the dream she had the night she had to sleep in the car. She took a sharp breath and Mr. Gold glanced over at her.

" Are you having chills again, my dear? " He sounded concerned.

" I'm fine, " Emma replied though she was quickly becoming far from it. " Show me this trap. "

" Very well, " Mr. Gold said. " Ladies first. "

Emma climbed the stairs, switching on the lights then moving to the left side of the room quickly. After the floor trap, she wasn't about to take any chances. She scanned the floor, only noticing a brick. " So where is it, Gold? And what's the brick for? "

He smiled then leaned down, picking up the brick, " Watch. "

Emma quirked her mouth as Mr. Gold pitched the brick right in the middle of the rug that covered the middle of the room. She jumped and let out a shocked shout when the rug loudly snapped up. After she gathered her wits, she saw the rug was attached to a spring loaded frame. " A better mouse trap, " Emma muttered.

" Precisely, " Mr. Gold smiled and pointed to the springing mechanism. " The trip plate for it is right where I threw the brick. It releases the springs and snap! "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Is that even safe? "

Mr. Gold shrugged, " I guess so. As long as we don't leave her in there. That rug has a tight weave and will probably suffocate her if she's in there for too long. "

Emma shook her head slowly, " You're... "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " I'm what, my dear? "

Emma gave him a serious look, " Psychotic. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Perhaps but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you dear? "

Emma growled, " Just show me how to release this one. "

Mr. Gold walked over, " You grab one side and I'll get the other. We have to pull it back down to the floor. The crossbars have to catch on some hooks inside the trigger. "

" Whatever, " Emma said. " How will I know if they're caught? "

" It will click, " Mr. Gold said as he grabbed one side of the trap. " We have to do it at the same time. "

Emma nodded and got the other side, " Got it. "

They started pulling it down, Emma going faster than he was. " Slow down, " Mr. Gold cautioned her. " It will... "

The side Emma had suddenly snapped back up, almost smacking her in the chin. She threw herself backwards, losing her balance and falling backward onto the bed. She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath as the thought of the damage the trap could have done made her blood run cold. Mr. Gold came over, looking concerned, " Are you alright? "

" Yes, " Emma breathed. " That thing is dangerous. "

" It wouldn't be a trap if it were safe, my dear. There was a reason I told you to go slow, " Mr. Gold scolded as he stood over her. " It could have snapped your neck if it hit you. "

" Don't you think I figured that out? " Emma snapped then sat up quickly. Having him standing over her made her very uncomfortable. It made her think all the wrong things and this wasn't the time nor the place to lose her already thready concentration.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Why are you so tense, my dear? "

Emma's heart stopped for brief instant. She had tried to hide her anxiety but realized it was futile. Each passing moment with him let her know she was probably nothing but an open book in his eyes. " What do you want me to say, Gold? "

" Well, I'd prefer the truth or a variation thereof, " He replied, his expression serious.

Emma thought it over. She couldn't tell him the whole truth but he did say he'd settle for something like it. " It's this case. It's been driving me crazy and I haven't slept well since it started. "

Mr. Gold looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless, " With any luck, we'll have it wrapped up tonight and you'll be able to relax. "

Emma scoffed, " Yeah. Until the next crisis only I can solve comes along. "

" You wanted to be the sheriff, my dear, " Mr. Gold reminded her gently.

Emma nodded, " But I didn't know all the crap was going to hit the fan as soon as I put on the badge. "

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " I recalled you had a dream I deciphered for you. "

Emma glanced at him. She remember the dream. She had been in the woods in a white gown, barefoot and searching for a crying man. She had also heard a wolf howling and the woods were on fire, " Yeah. You did. "

Mr. Gold sat down right next to her, laying his cane down against the headboard of the bed. He looked at her, " If I recall it correctly, I said that it meant that you were insecure and your world was constantly changing. Is that correct? "

" So far so good, " Emma nodded. She didn't know why he was asking. He seemed to have mind like a steel trap, never forgetting anything. " Go on. "

" There was fire in the dream, correct? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, " You said it meant something about a change that was going to happen. Some kind of rebirth or renewal? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Yes but I also said that you are going to have to go through some hardships before your transformation takes place. "

" So you think all of this stuff happening is part of that? " Emma asked.

" I can't say for certain. Maybe it is or maybe there's something much more challenging waiting for you, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma knew she had quite a challenge ahead of her, one she still wasn't for sure she could face just yet. " Oh. I see. "

" Perhaps the things happening now are to make you strong enough to face a much bigger and more important task, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma quirked her mouth and looked at the floor. She didn't know how catching the thief and keeping Mr. Gold from getting killed had anything to do with her becoming the savior and defeating Regina. ~If Henry's right and Mr. Gold is really Rumplestiltskin then why did I have to save him? ~ She wondered. ~What if Henry's wrong and Mr. Gold is someone else completely? ~

" Is there something wrong, my dear? " Mr. Gold touched her shoulder.

Emma startled then looked at him, " No. I was just thinking. "

He smiled, " I recalled that I also said it all could mean nothing. Maybe you're so busy because you ARE the only police officer in this town. "

Emma forced a chuckle, " Probably. "

" You should ask Regina to allow you to hire a deputy and a couple of officers, " Mr. Gold's expression became serious. " Particularly after this. I believe if you continue to work alone you may make yourself very ill. "

Emma thought it over and it didn't sound like that unreasonable of a request. She really wasn't for sure how to approach Regina about it though. " I have to figure out how to ask her. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " We'll find a way. "

" We? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " You mean you'll help me do it? "

" I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't plan on helping, " Mr. Gold then gave her a propositioning smile. It was the one he always wore when he was getting ready to deal.

" Nah-ah, " Emma put her hand up. " No way. "

" You don't even know what I about to ask, " Mr. Gold scoffed. " What do you think I am going to say? "

" You're going to want another favor, " Emma shook her index finger in his face. " I know that look on your face all too well. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " That is a given, my dear. But do you want to guess exactly what I'm going to ask of you? "

Emma dared not to guess. The word 'favor' had become a dirty one after meeting him. Not that it had ever been particularly clean to begin with but that wasn't the point. She sighed, " For the new police officers to turn a blind eye to you and your mischief? "

Mr. Gold looked pensive for a moment, " Well. I didn't think of that. It's a good idea... "

" No, Gold, " Emma said.

" No? You are saying 'no' to me? " Mr. Gold asked. " Oh, Miss Swan. I admire your fortitude and I'd almost let you say 'no' to me... almost. "

" I can't do that, " Emma started.

" I wasn't going to ask that, " Mr. Gold cut her off sharply. " I was going to ask you to take better care of yourself. "

Emma blinked, " What? Why? "

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " You have a little boy that you mean the world to. You don't know what it does to children to see their parents suffer. My... "

" You had a child, didn't you? " Emma interjected. Regina hadn't mentioned a child but the way Mr. Gold behaved when he spoke of children told Emma enough. He looked so sad at that moment, almost like he was remembering something painful.

Mr. Gold was silently pensive for a several long moments before he sighed, " Yes... I lost him. "

Emma put her left hand on his back, " I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it? "

Mr. Gold placed his right hand on Emma's leg. He sighed, " There's not much to talk about. I lost him and that's all you need to know. "

Emma was silent. The word he used had so many connotations, the worst one seeming the most possible. She pulled him closer, leaning her head against his as he rested it on her shoulder. He slid his left arm around her, his hand resting at her waist.

She reached over with her right hand, placing it over his. She stroked the back of his hand, realizing he was crying when a tear hit her hand. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of what it would be like to lose Henry. She couldn't imagine a worse pain than losing him even if she hadn't known him for that long.

" Gold? " Emma whispered after they had been like that for a long time.

" Yes? " He didn't lift his head.

Emma sighed, " I'll take better care of myself, okay? "

Mr. Gold lifted his head, " So we have a deal? " He forced a tiny smile.

Emma reached up and brushed his hair out of his face with her slightly trembling fingers. She gave him a tiny smile, " Yeah. "

He sighed, letting go of Emma. " We still need to get that trap reset. We are expecting a guest after all. "


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the street light outside providing just enough light to see the rafters. After resetting the trap, Mr. Gold had retreated to the workshop while she guarded the upstairs part. In her mind, she kept going over and over the oddly tender moment that had happened almost two hours before. It had been so strange for him not to push her away after hitting on such a tender subject but the moment hadn't lasted that long.

It made Emma's heart hurt when she thought about the painful things Mr. Gold had endured. Regina always called him a coward but a cowardly person wouldn't have tolerated so much sadness and pain. She felt he was a much braver man than many she had met. Many would have given up but her kept on going.

Even after his crippling injury, he continued on. She shut her eyes, recalling the night in the kitchen when he told her about his fall. She could see the long, dreadful looking scars that lined his right leg in her mind as clearly as the night she first laid eyes on them. It was another thing that enforced her belief he was much stronger than even she had thought.

She frowned, recalling how Regina said she had known him for far longer. Emma wondered just what had happened between them to inspire such discord. Whatever it was, it had to have been something deep and painful. She heard the clock downstairs chime out that it was one and she opened her eyes.

" Any time now, " She muttered to herself. She had reviewed her notes and security tapes after talking to Mr. Gold and found there was indeed a pattern. All of the security cameras had been knocked out or otherwise disabled shortly after one in the morning. She blamed her lack of sleep for making her miss the detail.

One thing that's wasn't obvious was what Clarissa was really after. Emma didn't know what she could have done with the electronics she had taken. There was no place to sell stolen goods in Storybrooke, not that she knew of anyway. She would have suspected the thief was selling to the gypsies.

However, they had banished her and refused to deal with her according to the couple Mr. Gold had directed her to. She pondered it a little longer when she heard a scraping noise, like an animal clawing at the outside wall. She jerked the top sheet over her head to conceal herself as she continued to listen, the sound getting louder.

Emma heard the sound of the window across from her opening, squeaking as it was pushed up. There was a delicate thud and she assumed the intruder had made it inside. She held her breath, waiting for the unsuspecting thief to trip the first trap. Emma braced herself for the loud snap she knew was coming.

She furrowed her brow when it didn't come though. She moved the top sheet just enough to see the black clad Clarissa slip along the wall, heading for the door. She waited until Clarissa was out of sight before slipping out of the bed, grabbing her gun up from where she had put it down. ~How did she miss the trap? ~ Emma asked herself as she followed the path Clarissa took.

Emma made it down to the workshop as Clarissa headed toward the curtain. She saw no sign of Mr. Gold though. She moved towards the curtain, hearing the door creak behind her. She swung around, pointing the gun in the direction of the noise. She rolled her eyes when she saw Mr. Gold standing there.

He frowned then put his index finger over his lips to tell her to stay quiet. He pointed to the curtain and mouthed the word, " Go. "

Emma nodded and turned back to the curtain, moving it aside with the muzzle of the gun. She peeked out in time to see Clarissa staring at the necklace in the case. She seemed mesmerized by the crystal, only focused on it as she moved closer. Emma bit her lip as she watched Clarissa got in the vicinity of the other trap, ~Please step on it... please step on it... ~ She thought to herself.

A chill went down her spine when she felt Mr. Gold at her back. She glanced back for a moment but he gave her a cautionary look. She returned her attention to Clarissa She was almost on top of the trap, her foot going down on the release plate.

Emma held her breath, shocked when Clarissa jerked her foot back and looked around. She locked eyes with Emma, her expression becoming panicked. " Freeze! " Emma shoved the curtain aside. " Don't run! "

Clarissa looked around as if she were looking for an escape. She frowned, finding none. " I think you're trapped, " Emma moved slowly forward, getting within an arm's length of Clarissa. She took a hand off her gun to get her handcuffs. " Give up. "

Clarissa frowned, " No one can trap me. "

Emma was shocked when Clarissa suddenly kicked her gun out of her hand. It went flying behind one of the display cases, Emma glad the safety was still on. She didn't have much time to be grateful though because Clarissa then pounced on her, knocking her backwards into the work room. Emma fell to the floor as Clarissa began to pull her hair and slap her.

Emma flailed her arms, trying to knock the feisty little thief off. She forced herself up, throwing Clarissa to the floor and pinning her down. Clarissa narrowed her eyes before raising up and biting Emma on the right shoulder, straight through her sweater. She cried out as Clarissa held on tight, regretting the fact she had taken off her jacket.

They rolled around on the floor, Emma trying to pry her off. They slammed into the side of the worktable, the force sending several items from the edge of the table raining down on them. One of the things hit Clarissa square in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. It took Emma a moment to realize the thief was not moving before she pushed her off.

Emma sat up, reaching for her stinging shoulder. She looked at her fingers in the dim light, finding she was bleeding. She caught her breath, " Gold... where are you? "

" Right here, " Mr. Gold was standing next to the door that led to the apartment. He had most likely moved while Emma's focus was on Clarissa. " Are you alright? "

Emma frowned, " Define alright. "

He flipped on the lights, furrowing his brow when he saw the blood-soaked shoulder of her sweater. He came over quickly, looking down at her. " That's a nasty bite. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded as she glanced up at him. She looked over at where Clarissa was. She was sprawled out on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She then looked around to see what had knocked her out.

She quirked her mouth, seeing the brick from earlier in the evening just a few inches from Clarissa's head. Emma looked at Mr. Gold, " Gold? "

" Yes? " Mr. Gold replied.

" Where did the brick come from? " Emma pointed at it. " I thought it was upstairs. "

" I brought it with me when I came down earlier, " Mr. Gold said. " Don't you remember? "

Emma thought back but she really didn't recall. She quirked her mouth, " Where did you set it then? "

" On the edge of the table, " Mr. Gold patted the table just above where Emma was sitting down. " Right here I believe. "

Emma looked up to where he was showing her. She looked at where the brick lay and tried to figure out if it could have landed where it had if that were true. She had seen him throw it with rather stunning accuracy before, lending some doubt to his story. She sighed, reaching up for the corner of the table and hoisting herself out of the floor.

She hissed in pain as she stood up fully, knowing full well she'd be sore as Hell in the morning. Mr. Gold touched the middle of her back, " We need to clean and bandage that shoulder. "

" I NEED to see if she's hurt and cuff her before she wakes up, " Emma said. The heat from his touch wasn't helping her get her nerves together.

" Then do it and we'll take care of you, " Mr. Gold said firmly. He then walked away, heading for where he kept his first aid kit.

Emma reached down to her belt and got the handcuffs out of their case. She knelt down, rolling Clarissa gently to the side. " Hey Gold? "

" Yes, my dear? " He replied.

" Bring me a pair of gloves if you have them, " Emma said as she eyed the back of Clarissa's head. She checked her pulse, finding she had one. She still wasn't certain who the blood on Clarissa's mouth belonged to though. Emma thought there was a good chance it was her own since Clarissa had bitten her so hard.

" Will these do? " Mr. Gold had come back over and was holding a pair of disposable vinyl work gloves.

Emma took them and pulled them on, " Sure. "

Mr. Gold stood there as Emma checked the back of Clarissa's head. " How is she? "

" No blood but she's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up, " Emma sighed. She frowned, " I may have to send her to the hospital to have them make sure she hasn't got a concussion. "

" Perhaps, " Mr. Gold said. " Do you think she'll be secure there though? After all, Mr. Nolan got up and walked out unnoticed. "

Emma remembered that all too well. She sighed, " Well, he was in a coma. No one knew he was going to just get up and walk out. They'll probably watch her better since she's a criminal. I'll have them restrain her I guess. "

Mr. Gold dropped a hank of rope next to Emma, " Tie her up... just to be safe. "

Emma eyed the rope and gave him a wry smirk, " What? No duct tape? "

" I have that too if you think you need it, " Mr. Gold replied flatly.

Emma shook her head, " No. I was trying to be facetious. I think the rope will be too much. "

" She's proven to be a skilled adversary, Miss Swan. Nothing will be too much, " Mr. Gold said. He eyed the handcuffs, " She may even be able to slip out of those. "

" I hope not, " Emma said as she stood back up and took off the gloves. She got out her cell phone and started to dial the number for the ambulance. She furrowed her brow at the odd look Mr. Gold was giving her. " What? "

" Your shoulder? " Mr. Gold motioned. " Don't you want me to take a look? "

" In a minute, " Emma waved him off.

Mr. Gold frowned and gave her a hurt look, " Alright. "

" What? " Emma said as the ambulance service answered. " Oh, hello Geordie. This is Sheriff Swan. Can you please send an ambulance to Mr. Gold's pawn shop please? I have a twenty-five year old female with a possible concussion. "

" Tell them no sirens please, " Mr. Gold interjected.

" No sirens, got it? " Emma said. She nodded, " See you in a few minutes. "

Mr. Gold waited until Emma had hung up the phone before he said, " Your shoulder. "

Emma sighed, " Oh yeah. Are you sure? The guys from the ambulance can look at it. They'll be here in a few minutes. "

" It's a bite, my dear. The sooner we clean it, the better, " Mr. Gold said. He pointed to the chair at the worktable, " Please, sit. I can let them in when they get here. "

Emma did as she was told, sitting down. He came over, eying her sweater. " I fear that may have to come off my dear. It's in the way. "

Emma frowned, realizing he was right. She gave him a cautionary look. It was one of the rare times she hadn't worn an undershirt. She sighed, " I haven't got a tank top on. "

" I won't stare, my dear, " Mr. Gold assured her. " I promise. "

Emma still felt reluctant but reached for the hem of the sweater anyway. She pulled it off, hissing because the action pulled at the bite. She set it down on the table and covered herself with her arms. Mr. Gold turned on the desk lamp, focusing the bright light on the wound.

He grabbed some gauze and a bottle of peroxide from the first aid kit. He frowned, " I can't help you if I can't reach the wound. "

Emma gave him a baleful look, moving her arms slowly. She was surprised when he handed her a piece of yellow cloth. " What this for? "

" To cover yourself, " Mr. Gold replied. " I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. "

She nodded before there was a knock at the front door. " It's the ambulance, " Emma sighed as she wrapped the cloth to cover her chest. It made her feel a little less exposed but she was still a little uneasy because of how low she had to wrap it to keep the wound accessible.

Mr. Gold held the gauze out to her, " Hold this and I'll be right back. "

Emma took it as he went out of the room, waiting for him to come back. Less than a minute passed before two male EMTs came into back room. Emma pointed at where Clarissa lay on the floor. " She's right there. "

" Right, Sheriff Swan, " One of the men, a stocky dark haired man she knew was named Peter, said. " There's no room to get a gurney in here so we may have to carry her out. "

" Do what you need to do, " Emma said. " Just make sure she doesn't get away. She's under arrest. "

" Right, " Peter said and went to work checking Clarissa over. " She's not that big so I think we can swing it. "

The other EMT, a tall blonde haired well built guy, furrowed his brow, " Are you alright, Sheriff? "

Emma recognized the guy and knew his name was Rick. He had a bad habit of blatantly staring at her whenever he was at Granny's. She had tried to ignore it but it was obvious he had a thing about her. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but he had a well deserved reputation of being a rude jerk.

" She bit me, " She said stiffly when she realized Rick wasn't looking at her face. In fact, his eyes were unashamedly focused on her chest in spite of being covered. " You need to look her over. She got hit in the head with a brick. "

" Peter's got it. I can take a look at it, " Rick offered.

" We've got it under control, " Mr. Gold said stiffly as he walked back over to Emma. He had come back into the room without her noticing. " Go do what Miss Swan told you to do. "

Rick blinked " Um. Okay. If you need anything, let me know and I'll give it to you. "

Mr. Gold picked up the bottle of peroxide, ignoring Rick's offer completely. " Hold the gauze below the wound, " He instructed. When Emma did, he leaned forward and poured a little peroxide into the bite.

Emma hissed as the peroxide bubbled up and dripped down her shoulder. He got another piece of gauze, using it to carefully pat the bite dry. When he was satisfied, he threw the gauze in the trash and looked for a big enough bandage to cover the bite. " Do you need this? " Rick asked, holding out a large gauze pad as his eyes went back to Emma's chest.

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold took it gingerly as he gave the man a sideways look. He opened it and handed it to Emma. " Hold this. "

Emma nodded then watched as he got some antibiotic ointment out of the kit. He opened it and put some on the pad. Emma placed the pad on her shoulder as Mr. Gold looked for some tape. He found a roll of narrow tape and started to tear some off.

" This will work better, " Rick held out a roll of wide bandaging tape. Emma had noticed Rick hadn't been helping Peter at all. In fact, he had just stood there and kept staring at her. She felt uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at her.

" Thank you. Now do your job, " Mr. Gold took the tape. His tone sour like he had noticed that Rick was staring as well. Emma glanced up at him, his expression showing his displeasure in the way she was being stared at.

" I'm almost done down here, " Peter said. " Keep helping Sheriff Swan. "

Mr. Gold's frown deepened as he gave Rick a cold glare, " He's helped enough. "

Rick looked at Mr. Gold to say something but stopped cold when he saw the look on Mr. Gold's face. He stepped back from the table, looking a bit frightened. " Uh. Yeah. I think he's got it from here. "

" Okay then, " Peter stood up slowly. " Rick, carry the girl outside and we'll load her in when we get out there. "

" Sure, " Rick nodded. He then picked up Clarissa and carried her out of the back room.

Peter then turned to Emma, " I think you should stop by the hospital later and have Doctor Whale take a look at that bite to be safe. "

" Of course, " Emma nodded as Mr. Gold finished taping her shoulder. " I'll have him take a look when I come by to check on her. "

" Alright then, " Peter nodded. " Have a good night. "

" It can only get better, " Emma sighed. She watched as Peter left, listening as the door closed behind him. She startled suddenly when she felt something fall over her shoulders. She glanced down to find it was Mr. Gold's suit jacket.

" You can give it back tomorrow, " Mr. Gold smiled gently. " Now, hurry home and get a clean sweater. "


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: Dancing With The Devil, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked up the walkway to Regina's house. After capturing the thief, she had stopped by Mary-Margret's to get a clean sweater. She had managed to slip in without waking Mary-Margret and she was glad. She really hadn't been in the mood to tell her friend why she was wearing Mr. Gold's suit jacket.

After that, she went to the hospital to make sure Clarissa wasn't too badly injured and properly arrested. She also had Doctor Whale look at the bite. He had re-cleaned and dressed it, telling her to come back if it gave her any problems. He had said whoever dressed it before had done a good job but Emma decided not to tell him who did it.

Once that was out of the way, she had went to the Sheriff's office to write a report about what had transpired several hours before. She knew there was going to be Hell to pay when Regina found out the location of the arrest but she had mentally braced herself for it. She would explain it was the only way to catch the thief and she would have to live with it. If she couldn't then it was her problem, not Emma's.

She reached the front porch, lifting her hand to ring the doorbell when the front door opened. Henry smiled broadly at her, " Emma! " He said and threw his arm around her.

" Hey kid, " Emma hugged him back, the report in her left hand. " I need to see your mom. Where is she? "

" She's here. Did you catch the thief? " Henry looked hopeful.

" I did indeed, " Emma said as Henry let her go. " She's in custody at the hospital. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " The hospital? Why? "

Emma sighed, " It's a long story. "

" A story I would love to hear, Miss Swan, " Regina said with obviously mocked enthusiasm. She had come from out of nowhere. " So what's this I heard about the suspect being in the hospital? "

Emma held out the folder, " It's all in my report. "

" Come, " Regina motioned towards the living room. " We can discuss it while Henry takes care of his homework. "

" But mom, " Henry whined.

" Go, " Regina pointed upstairs. " Don't you have a five page essay due Monday? "

Henry sighed, " Yes. "

" Go get to work on it. Maybe if you get a good grade, I'll treat you to something really nice, " Regina smiled.

Henry frowned and glanced at Emma. " Go on. Maybe we can talk after I'm done with your mom. "

" Maybe, " Regina said in an almost mocking tone. " If he's done his essay. "

Henry's frown deepened, " It'll take me forever to write five pages. "

" Not if you go get started right now, " Regina was starting to lose her patience. Emma could tell because her eyebrow was starting to twitch.

Henry obviously noticed the twitch too. He sighed, " Oh alright. Can Emma at least say bye before she leaves? "

Regina sighed, " Yes. "

" Okay, " Henry said then headed for the stairs.

Regina again motioned to the living room, " Come. Let's sit and I can go over the report. I'm so glad you brought it over so soon. I just heard you caught her this morning. "

" How did you hear? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" You forget, " Regina smirked. " I know everything that goes on in this town. "

Emma nodded, " Right. How silly of me. "

They walked into the living room, Emma handing the report to Regina as she sat down on the couch. Emma sat down in a chair across from her. " Now let's see, " Regina opened the folder. She read it for a moment then looked at Emma, " So she was caught at Mr. Gold's pawn shop? "

Emma nodded, " Yes. "

" Seems she was a little obsessed with Mr. Gold, " Regina said sardonically. " She broke in on him three times. "

" Yeah. She was rather focused on getting something from him, " Emma said.

" Do you know what she was so bent on getting? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, " No. Gold didn't know what she was after either. "

" Obviously something she missed in the first robbery, " Regina pointed out. She smirked, " Or in the vacant building. "

" He's got a lot of valuable antiques so who knows? " Emma shrugged.

" But she made off with a cache of jewelry in the first robbery. Why return? I think she was looking for something specific, " Regina prodded.

" What does it matter now anyway? " Emma said. " She's not going to get it because she's been caught. "

" Indeed she has, " Regina said. " Have you interrogated her yet? Has she given up the location of her stash? "

" Yes. I retrieved everything this morning and I'm holding it at the station for the victims to come pick the things up, " Emma said.

" Including the things that she took from Mr. Gold? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" Yes, " Emma nodded.

Regina smirked, " So is he going to pick up his things or are you going to take it over to him? "

Emma shrugged, " I guess he'll have to come by and pick it up like everyone else. "

" Sure he will, " Regina said doubtfully.

Emma rolled her eyes, " Could you just finish the report? "

Regina smirked, " Of course. "

Emma waited, trying not to look to anxious as Regina finished the report. She had left out the part about Clarissa was a banished gypsy going to school on forged papers. After all, she had promised Graciela she wouldn't make trouble for the ones trying to live normal lives. The report read fine without that tidbit of information so she thought it was okay.

Regina closed the folder, " So she's going to be charged with breaking and entering, theft and assault on a police officer. What did she do to you? "

" She attacked me when I caught her, " Emma sighed. She shrugged off her jacket and showed Regina her bandaged shoulder. " She bit me. "

" How did you get her to let go? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" We were rolling around on the floor and slammed into Mr. Gold's workbench. She got hit by some of the stuff falling off of it, " Emma said.

" What hit her? " Regina asked sharply.

" A brick, " Emma said.

Regina chuckled, " Right. And I wonder where that came from. "

" I didn't question Gold why he had a brick on his workbench. I had other things to do, " Emma said.

" Where was he when all this was going on then? " Regina asked.

Emma frowned, " I don't know. When the fight was over, he was on the other side of the room. "

" I see, " Regina nodded once. " So he wasn't involved in the fight? "

" Not at all, " Emma said.

Regina leaned forward, " I'm not convinced of that, Miss Swan. Did you see the brick fall? "

Emma blinked. Even Doctor Whale had confirmed the injury could have only been caused by a falling object. He said if it had been tossed, the thief would've been killed. " I was a little busy at the time but it fell right after we hit the table. "

Regina quirked her mouth, " Right. Let's believe he wasn't involved then. You can't have him going to jail after you worked so hard to keep him out. One attack on anyone, regardless of the circumstances, would have landed him there. "

" He was on the other side of the room, " Emma reiterated. " And he said himself he didn't do anything. "

Regina scoffed, " He's a LIAR, Miss Swan. He says what you want to hear. "

Emma frowned, " I believe him because I saw it. "

" He has you under his spell, " Regina said venomously. " You need to get away from him before there's no hope for you. "

Emma growled and stood up, " Look, I caught the thief. That's what I came here to talk about. Not to discuss anything else. Now, if we're done talking about it, I would like to go and finish what I need to at the police station. "

Regina got to her feet as well, " I see. I guess we ARE finished then. I'm sure you know the way out. I'm going upstairs to see if MY SON has started his homework. "

Emma frowned. The way Regina said 'my son' let her know she wasn't going to see Henry herself. She sighed, " Tell him I said 'bye'. "

Regina gave her a cold smirk, " I will. Goodbye, Miss Swan. "

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, working on some paperwork as she waited for the clock to strike five. She had no obligation to stay any later with the thief caught. The owner of the electronics store had come to collect his retrieved items, as did someone from the hardware and drug stores. She glanced up, startling when she found Mr. Gold standing in the doorway of her office.

She picked up a paper clip and flung it at him. He dodged it and she frowned, " I told you to stop doing that! "

" Whatever do you mean, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked. He wore solid black suit a dark blue silk shirt and black silk tie. He was trying to look clueless but Emma knew he was just playing. The grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth was a dead giveaway.

Emma rolled her eyes, " How long have you been standing there, Gold? "

" I just walked in, my dear, " He smiled. " I've come to collect my case. "

Emma stood up, " I was going to bring it by the shop. I was going to bring it by when I brought back your jacket. "

" Where is that? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" In my room at Mary-Margret's, " Emma replied. " I left it there when I changed this morning. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold nodded. " You hung it up I hope. "

" It's in my closet, " Emma nodded.

" I see. I guess you'll have to bring it to me another time then. I'd like to have my case back now though. "

Emma sighed, " You know where it is. Let me out, please. "

Mr. Gold stepped aside, " As you wish. "

Emma walked out into the station, walking to the door that led to the basement. Mr. Gold was right on her heels, " So did you clean up the shop after last night? "

" Once you were finished, I disabled the traps and put everything back on the table yes, " He replied. " How's your shoulder? "

" It still hurts, " Emma said as she opened the door to the basement. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she switched on the lights over the stairs, " I had Doctor Whale look at it this morning. He said you did a good job on it. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " Of course I did. It wasn't that complicated. "

Emma noticed a bit of derision in Mr. Gold's voice but she didn't want to ask why. They went down the stairs silently, Emma going for the light switch for the shop light when they got to the bottom. She looked at Mr. Gold, " You know what I'm going to ask. "

He frowned, " I have no interest in the gun safe or anything in it besides my case. "

" Turn around, " Emma said firmly.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Fine. "

Emma waited for him to turn then went to the safe. She dialed in the combination and opened the door. She reached in and grabbed the case then closed the door again. She gave the handle a spin before turning to Mr. Gold. " Here. "

Mr. Gold came extremely close to Emma, reaching for the case as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The corner of his mouth grazed hers as their hands touched. " Thank you for watching this, my dear, " He whispered, his breath tickling her cheek as he spoke.

" You're welcome, " Emma breathed, his scent intoxicating her like it always did. She felt a sense of loss as he pulled away from her, taking a couple of steps back. She sighed, " Is that all you needed, Gold? "

" Have you seen Regina yet today, my dear? " He asked, frowning like he did most times he mentioned her.

Emma nodded, " This morning. I took her the report. "

" And what was in the report? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Just the basics, " Emma said.

" What about the gypsies? Did you mention them? " He asked.

Emma shook her head, " I left that part out. "

" Good. A lot of them are just trying to make a living. We didn't need to bring them all down over one little outcast, " Mr. Gold said.

" I know, " Emma sighed.

" Did Regina get suspicious of anything? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma nodded, " She thought it was strange that you were broke in on three times. "

" Oh did she now? " Mr. Gold frowned.

Emma nodded, " She thought the thief was after something. "

" What did you say to that? " He asked.

" I told her we didn't know what she was after, " Emma said. " I told her that it could have been any number of things since you have so many antiques. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold smirked. " That should keep her wondering for a while. "

" Probably, " Emma nodded. She looked around the room and sighed. She turned off the light next to the safe, " I guess we can go back up now. "

" Yes, we can, " Mr. Gold nodded and stepped aside. He bowed slightly, " After you. "

Emma felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. He certainly could be a gentleman in spite of all the vile things Regina said about him. She bowed in return and headed up the stairs as he followed...

To Be Continued


End file.
